


【柚天】如你星光

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *基于现实背景上的思维合理发散，正常时间线的多年后，两人均已退役。*已退役的教练牛X刚退役的无聊天*不允许上升真人，谁上升谁秃顶。平行世界里的他们在我们笔下，现实世界的他们各自安好。*荣誉属于他们，ooc是我的。*还是18年的文，补个档吧。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章原本是之前攻坚组的联文活动，但因大家太忙而未成行，所以发展成了我这一篇。

（一）

9月，北京的天气已经带有些许入秋的凉爽，夜半晨间微凉的风卷携着暑气渐渐让人觉得舒适。  
今年的金博洋刚刚参加完新一轮赛季的比赛，已经属于花滑这项运动高龄运动员的他，静静地选择了退役。好在花样滑冰这项运动受到的关注并不多，他也在队里的安排下召开了退役的新闻发布会。在忙完一系列的各种手续办理之后，时间已经零零散散地度过了两三个月。当他终于安安静静地躺在家里那张大床上思考人生时，手机里传来的消息不得不让他正视。  
是远在多伦多任教的羽生结弦。  
羽生结弦在创造了花滑史上众多难以打破的记录后，以大魔王的身份为后来者立下了一座座可以仰止的高山。也许当后来的小朋友们拼劲全力赶到山脚下，甚至翻过了一座山时，才会发现，这个大魔王留给他们的，是个山脉。  
这个山脉，啊不，这个羽生结弦早金博洋两年退役，退役之后一直留在多伦多任教，每年不定期回日本，另外一部分的不定期……回北京。  
其实队里的人都知道金博洋和羽生结弦暗搓搓的在搞什么，只是大家心照不宣罢了。  
羽生结弦退役后和金博洋一起在北京的黄金地带买了个房，去过他们家的人纷纷表示，辣眼睛，不敢看。  
你能想象的到装修的金光闪闪的房间里融入了浓厚的日式风格，另外还有满屋子的黄熊精在各处盯着你是一种什么样的感受么？  
金杨觉得，不懂潮男的审美，更不懂外国友人的想法，所以他溜了溜了。  
躺在床上思考人生的金博洋被手机的提示音给唤醒，看了一眼之后，将手机一丢，起身开始收拾屋子。  
羽生结弦说他近阶段的训练课程结束了，这个时间就要回来北京，所以提前给他发了个消息，金博洋掐着自己的手指算了算，要明天中午才能到，想着又捞过来手机，虽然羽生没给他航班号，但是按照航班时间表查询了一下最近时间的一趟，果然不出所料。  
他明早要起早先去买菜，回来后给离家一个多月的爱人做一顿丰盛的接风宴，然后开车去机场接他回家。  
做好了计划和安排的人，稍微收拾了屋子，又倒回了那张大床。片刻后，却不曾想到，门口传来了一阵阵钥匙声。  
金博洋闻声撑起身子，心跳猝然加速，一个想承认却又有些迟钝的想法划过大脑，一脸的不可置信地看着门口。打开门后，拎着箱子闪进来的人不就是那个说自己正在飞机上的人么。  
愣愣地看着仿佛从天而降的爱人，他反而如惊吓到了一般，什么动作都没有，只是通过客厅的门直直地盯着门前的人。  
转过身关好门的羽生结弦看着被自己吓傻了的金博洋，眯起自己镜片后的一双狐狸眼，鞋子都没换，站在门前伸出了双手。  
“天天是不欢迎我回来么？”他偏着头笑着问到。  
卖萌，犯规！  
只见撑在床上的人一下子便弹了起来，拖鞋都没穿，光着小脚蹬蹬蹬几步便跑到了羽生的面前，直接便扑到了他的身上，实打实的给了一个拥抱。双臂缠住挂在他的脖子上，双腿环住他的腰，整个人像只树袋熊一样攀附在羽生的面前，笑的开心极了。  
“你怎么回来的这么早？我还以为你明天到呢。”说完将脸埋在他的脖颈间，好像有些不好意思地将自己藏了起来。  
刚回来就投怀送抱的，一点都不天总。  
羽生结弦就着这个姿势乖乖地站在门前让他抱了一会，细碎的轻吻落在耳边，呼吸间吹起耳朵上短短的绒毛，痒痒的。  
“好了，你先让我进去。我给你发消息的时候已经下飞机了，我这不是怕你激动到晚上睡不着觉么，所以下了飞机才敢告诉你，这么晚了让你来接我也不方便，正好机场轻轨还在运营着，我就自己回来了。”说完将拖着他大腿的手向上移了移，轻拍了两下他圆润的小屁股，催着人下来。  
“哦，你吃饭了么？要不我给你下一碗面？”从羽生身上爬下来的人乖巧地站在他身旁看着他换鞋，伸手拉过行李箱往屋子里带。  
一把就被羽生给按住了。  
换好鞋子的人揽过他的肩膀，另外一只手伸到膝盖下方，直接将人抱了起来，踢踢踏踏地走向了卧室，放到了大床上。  
“又不穿鞋。”羽生结弦板起脸站在床前训到。看着面前那人嬉皮笑脸的的样子，自己怎么也绷不住，跟着他一起笑了起来。  
“羽生教练训起人来还是蛮有威严的嘛，你说你吓哭了多少小朋友了？”说着捏起那人的脸颊，搓圆按扁地揉着。  
“我怎么会吓哭小朋友，明明都是他们顽皮，那我刚刚有没有吓到天天小朋友？”羽生眯着眼问到。  
“有啊，吓到我了，我还以为有贼进来了呢！”金博洋瞪大眼睛说道。  
“嗯？有贼么？”羽生结弦疑惑。  
“有！你这个老贼，哈哈哈！”见到爱人提前回来，金博洋整个人都皮了不少。  
看着眼前这个皮皮天，羽生结弦按着他的肚子开始挠着他腰间的痒痒肉，弄的金博洋躺在床上直打滚，最后实在受不了，眼底都渗出了泪花，喘着连连求饶，羽生结弦才收回了手。  
不敢再皮的人用脚轻轻地踹着坐在床边那人的腿，“问你呢，吃了没？没吃我给你煮面去，飞机上的饭很难吃吧？不用客气，家里就剩面条了，其他的你想吃也没有。哈哈哈……”  
“是啊，飞机上的饭好难吃的。”羽生结弦抱怨到，他确实是饿了，在飞机上也没怎么吃东西。  
“那你先去洗个澡，换身衣服，我去给你煮面，等下你洗好了就能吃了。”金博洋撑着身子下了床，刚刚踩到拖鞋上，又转身看向还在那里坐着的人。  
迅速地俯下身子，在唇角偷了个吻，踏踏踏地就跑走了，嘴上还喊着“这是饭钱”，惹得羽生结弦噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
洗过澡的羽生结弦套上家里的那套睡衣，带着一身水汽擦着头发从浴室里出来，拿下满是水雾的眼镜放在茶几上，整个人坐在沙发上继续地拨弄着半干的发丝。  
金博洋将盛好的面端到饭桌上，又把他那套专属的餐具拿了出来摆好，伸出头唤着羽生，让他趁热吃面。  
素白的面条上铺着鲜红与金黄交杂的西红柿鸡蛋卤，氤氲出的热气扑着凑过来的那人的脸颊，鲜亮的颜色引诱着人的食欲，羽生结弦觉着自己刚刚还没有那么饿的肚子，好像突然间瘪了下去。他坐到凳子上，看着厨房还在忙碌的人心底还有些疑惑。  
随后，看见金博洋拿出一小碟菜，那是刚刚才拌过的脆生生的黄瓜。将小碟子放在那碗面的旁边，金博洋示意他快点吃饭。  
羽生结弦笑着，对着饭菜说了一句“我要开动了”，然后拿起筷子，挑起了碗里柔韧的面条。  
刚要张嘴吃进去的人，突然停下了自己向前送的手，坐在一旁的金博洋不解地看着他。  
“快吃啊，想啥呢？不是饿了么？”  
“天天，你来。”羽生结弦伸出手勾了勾他。  
金博洋乖巧地伸过头来。  
只见羽生结弦夹起碗内的一大块鸡蛋，对着金博洋便送了过去。“天天煮面辛苦了，第一口给你吃。”他眉眼笑的弯弯的，没有了镜片的阻隔，整个人都生动了起来。  
金博洋翻着白眼，可是嘴角却止不住上扬，压不住的笑意让他险些在面碗前大笑起来。就着那人递过来的筷子，他张嘴便咬掉了筷子尖上的那块鸡蛋，咀嚼了两下，满意地咽了下去。  
“你天总给你试菜了，没毒，吃吧。”皮皮天又开始了自己的顽皮旅程。  
羽生挑着一只眉毛看了他一眼，什么都没说，便夹起了面条开始吃。  
顺滑的面上裹着微酸的西红柿汁，让他胃口大开。鸡蛋煎的焦香，软糯的口感一点都不觉得老，清脆爽口的黄瓜块上沾着切得碎碎的香菜末，红黄绿的颜色搭配的极好，不仅在味道上让羽生结弦觉得幸福感满满，就连整个氛围都让他有一种归家的安定。  
金博洋撑着自己的脸，看着身边呼噜噜吃着面条的爱人，整个人开心地笑着。这么久，终于又把你等回来了。  
你远航，你流浪，你是一只久无定所的船，漂泊过后，终于回到了你离开时的那个港湾，而在这里等你的人，从未改变。  
羽生结弦吃完面，轻轻地放下了碗筷，刚要拿起来去厨房洗碗，一把就被金博洋推到卧室里去收拾行李箱，而桌上的碗筷被他一股风一样地卷走了，边走还边喊着：“你快去收拾东西，我今晚还想睡觉呢，碗什么的，放着我来。”  
看着风风火火的小恋人，羽生结弦苦笑着，认命地打开行李箱收拾东西。片刻，收拾好厨房的金博洋擦着还在滴水的手走回了卧室，靠在门框上就愁眉苦脸地说道：“羽生，你这样出去摆地摊可能都会没人要。”  
床上被放着摆了摊一般的各种东西，从衣服，到用品，再到那只黄熊精的纸抽盒，羽生结弦好像把箱子里的所有东西都折腾出来了。认命的金博洋走过去帮他一样一样地收拾着，等到一切被打点完毕，夜已经深了。  
金博洋从柜子里拖出另一条被子，放到床上仔细地铺好。  
平时羽生结弦不在家，他都会在羽生走之后将被子洗好晒好，收到柜子里，等他回来的时候，再拿出来给他用。一年间，羽生在家的时间也并不多，退役后的他习惯了空中飞人的日子，在比赛季的时候，作为选手的金博洋也许会在比赛地见到陪着青年组参赛的羽生教练，只不过两个组也很难遇到，选手和教练也就更难了。不过知道彼此都在同一个城市同一片天空下，那其他的也就没那么重要。  
每年羽生除了要带选手训练，闲下来的时候也要回日本的家里看一看，顺便住上一段时间，这样留在北京的时间是短了又短，所幸的是这两年金博洋也忙着比赛，自己集训和编舞的日子也不少，经常就是两个人同时不在家。还好家里没有养什么猫啊狗啊的活物，钢镚大钞也被金博洋留在哈尔滨的父母那里，否则以他们这样的生活节奏，养个仙人球恐怕都要旱死了。  
看着两床被子和两个枕头亲亲密密地靠在一起放着，金博洋退役后这几个月空落落的心瞬间被填满了，如果有什么话，都放到明天再说吧，他现在只想靠着自己的爱人，安安稳稳地睡上一觉。  
一转身就被人抓到怀里的金博洋伸手环住那人精瘦的腰，头抵在肩膀上蹭了蹭，像个大型猫科动物一样撒着娇，那人轻轻顺着他的背，两个人享受着相隔许久的静谧和安逸。  
“不走了吧？”他问。  
“嗯，不走了。”他答。  
“那我们出去玩吧，我带你走一走中国的山川大河，带你去壶口看瀑布，带你去云海看日出，带你去古都看历史兴衰，带你去江南看小镇烟雨，我退役了，可以陪着你了，羽生，我退役了。”越说声音越小的人紧紧地抱住了那人的脖子，将头深深地埋了进去，浑浑噩噩压抑了几个月的情绪瞬间爆发出来。  
是啊，退役了。  
他们两个都退役了。  
离开了自己最热爱的花滑事业，离开了自己梦想生根发芽的地方，即便是以后再从事与冰雪相关的工作，都不会再有亲自走上赛场比赛的身影。这种感觉，早在两年前羽生结弦便体会到了，如今到了自己爱人的身上，那种心痛感更甚。  
“天天，退役不是终点，是另外一个起点，这个起点里我们能相互扶持着一起走下去，我们不再是惺惺相惜的对手，而是亲密无间的恋人，这样想，你有没有好受一点？”  
“嗯，可是你还没答应要带我出去玩。”金博洋扁着嘴，依旧埋在他身上，闷闷地提醒着。  
羽生结弦被他弄的哭笑不得，只好哄着：“我答应你啊，你说想去哪里，我们明天就可以走。”  
“不行！”金博洋打断他。  
“为什么？”羽生结弦诧异。  
“你刚下飞机，太累了，要让你休息两天，我们后天去。”闷闷的声音从胸前传出。  
你永远都会在不经意间给我带来感动。  
羽生结弦想着，环紧了身前这个明明自己都很难过，却还顾及着刚下飞机会累的他，这样小心翼翼却又心细如尘的人，让自己怎样才能不爱呢？  
“天天，我们有时间了，你想去哪里我都会陪你去，不管是去冰岛看极光，还是去澳大利亚追袋鼠，我都会陪你的。”羽生结弦轻轻抚着他的发尾，承诺着。  
“他们说澳大利亚有蝙蝠，有贼大个的蜘蛛，还有满地爬的蛇，袋鼠肉还能做汉堡吃，我不去，太吓人了。”金博洋在他怀里拨浪着脑袋，表示自己的抗拒。  
“那我们不去，你说我们去哪我们就去哪。”  
“哦，那先睡觉。”  
哑口无言的羽生结弦看着从自己胸口离开的人，乖乖地爬上了床，睡在了内侧的位置上，然后伸出小手拍了拍身旁的被褥，示意他上来。  
羽生结弦认命地脱掉拖鞋，拉开被子，钻了进去。整个人刚刚躺下，就被滚过来的人抱了个满怀。  
“早点睡羽生，晚安。”蹭着两个人之间的被子，金博洋找了个舒服的位置，抱着他闭上了眼睛。  
“晚安，我的天天。”羽生结弦说完轻轻在他的额头上印上一个晚安吻，然后侧过身环着他，也合上了双眸。  
深沉的夜里相互依偎着一对久别重逢的恋人，也许在梦中，他们能够执着手，无忧无虑地在冰场翱翔，那飞溅起的冰屑反射着零星的光晕，在梦里点缀出一片斑驳。  
晚安，世界。  
晚安，我爱的你。


	2. （二）

坐了一天飞机从多伦多飞回来的羽生结弦，在自家爱人招待的一碗接风面后，抱着他安稳地睡着了。  
清晨，已经适应早睡早起的金博洋看着还在熟睡的羽生结弦，坐在那里傻笑了良久，才悄悄地起床洗漱。  
带着钥匙和手机，轻手轻脚地出了门。  
小区楼下有一个不大的早市，就在小区两个楼的空隙间。清晨的菜还带着露水，脆生生的绿，看着让人心情愉悦。  
金博洋拎着在小区外买好的早餐，蹲下来捡了几颗青菜拿过去称，一旁圆滚滚的南瓜让他觉得可爱的很，于是也捡了一颗，放到袋子里，顺手又丢了一只地瓜进去，想着晚上可以给羽生煮又软又糯的甜粥喝。  
他又转了转，青菜什么的也就没有想买的了。暂时先这样，等附近的超市开门，他再拉着羽生去看看有没有什么想吃的。  
轻手轻脚地打开房门悄悄地溜进去，看着卧室的门和自己出去前一样紧闭着，金博洋松了一口气。  
到底是坐了一天的飞机，确实是太累了。  
回到厨房，将豆浆和粥都放到容器里，拿出碗，想了想后，他又打开头顶的吊柜，踮起脚去摸着里面的糖罐，还没摸到，糖罐却被身后伸出来的一只手先他一步拿走了。  
“诶？你什么时候起来的？”金博洋回过头看着那个抱着糖罐子的人。  
头发睡成了炸了毛的海胆，没清醒的眼睛眯着，好像在梦游一般的半闭半阖，身上还穿着睡衣，双手抱着糖罐子，趿拉着拖鞋，简直是和那个偷了蜜罐的黄熊精从一个模子里刻出来的。  
“好困啊天天…”羽生结弦闭着眼睛打着哈欠说到，“从你进屋我就知道啊，我只是困而已，又没睡死。”  
“那你现在还要睡么？”金博洋转身从他怀中拿过糖罐子，回手放到料理台上，然后靠着台子边，抱起双臂看着眼前这位没睡醒的大型萌物撒娇。  
“天天不陪我一起睡我就睡不着了。”羽生结弦探过身子，将头抵在对面抱着双臂那人的肩膀上。  
“那感情你在多伦多这几个月每天晚上都是瞪着眼睛过来的了？”感受着肩上的重量，金博洋伸出手压着眼前那人一缕翘起来的呆毛。  
“可不是么，一直都没睡。”他趴在肩上拨浪着头，蹭着他的衣服。  
“少贫了！既然醒了那就快去洗漱，一会豆浆和粥都凉了。”金博洋见不得羽生结弦这样撒娇，心都要被他软化了。  
故作严肃的人费力地压了压翘起的唇角，将人推开。要是任他继续这样蹭来蹭去的，说不准一会会被他蹭到哪里去，这早餐怕是不用吃了。  
被推开的羽生结弦也没有恼，眯着眼盯着他微笑，然后弯下腰，将头伸过来，一只手撑着膝盖，另外一只手点了点自己的侧脸。  
金博洋无奈地撇着嘴，不情愿地对着他的侧脸亲了一口，转身直接将人推出厨房，也不知是害羞还是真怕豆浆凉了。  
达成愿望的那个得意的人趿拉着拖鞋迈着虚浮的步子去了卫生间洗漱。  
等羽生结弦将自己打点好，金博洋已经将早餐都端上了餐桌。  
豆浆醇香，加了白糖后入口少了些豆腥味，天总表示自己能喝两碗。皮蛋瘦肉粥煮的软糯，皮蛋丁切的小巧，瘦肉丝也入口即化，羽生结弦抱着碗，用勺子吹凉了满满一勺，送到了对面那人的唇边，看着他满意地一口吞下后，才开始吃自己的。  
“你昨晚答应我的事还算数不？”金博洋戳着面前的包子，低着头问道。  
“啊？什么事？”咬着包子的羽生结弦呆愣愣的，脑子大概还没转醒。  
金博洋挑起眼皮看了他一眼，目光很是不满。  
“哦……想起来了，算数的，算的算的。”羽生结弦心虚地低下头喝了一勺子粥，烫的他差点蹦起来。  
“看你这一脸心虚的样子我就知道你没想起来！你个大骗子！”金博洋拍下筷子，怒道。  
“我真的想起来了，天天想去哪里？我都陪你。”羽生结弦十分感谢自己突然间的顿悟，印象中他们两个昨晚好像在说去哪里旅游的问题。  
“哦，算你记忆力好。”金博洋捡起筷子，继续吃着早餐。  
“天天有没有打算？”羽生结弦苦恼，他虽然和金博洋在一起几年了，但是两个人很少一起出去旅游，他们还没退役的时候要忙于编舞和训练，等他退役后先是忙了一段时间的学业，等到学业搞定了，他又去担任教练，那会金博洋还是现役运动员，两个人见面的机会都少，更不要说是一起出去旅游。偶尔相聚的日子两个人都抓紧时间宅在家里，宁愿多待一刻是一刻，出来玩的机会几乎没有。  
更让他苦恼的是他对中国这片辽阔的疆土还不甚了解，所以没有办法和金博洋一起研究行程，这就让事事追求完美的他很遗憾了。  
“你有没有什么想去的地方啊？”金博洋问到。  
这一问就问到了羽生的痛点上。  
“我对中国还是没有那么了解，天天觉得哪里好，我和你一起去。”  
“那就这样吧，你我给你几个选项，你挑一个？”金博洋看着他问到。  
“这样最好了。”羽生结弦松了口气，选择题总比问答题要好做的多。  
“你是想看自然风景还是人文景观?”金博洋思考着。  
“人文景观吧，自然风景早晚去都是一样的，人文景观才能更好地了解天天成长起来的国家究竟有什么内涵啊。”  
“那有历史的文化名城除了北京，就是西安和南京了，可是南京……算了，西安吧。”金博洋想到南京的历史，对着羽生的国籍，他不可能不介意的。  
虽然这种事情也是一码归一码的，但是历史的惨烈，终究是每个中国人都不能忽略的深刻教训。  
为了大家都不尴尬，金博洋选择了西安作为此行的目的地。  
两人迅速地解决了早餐，收拾好厨房和餐桌上的东西后，一起窝在沙发上买票查攻略。  
羽生结弦靠在沙发柔软的抱枕上，金博洋本来是靠着他坐着，慢慢地便滑了下去，最后枕在了那人的大腿上，拱来拱去地调整出一个最舒服的姿势，然后抱着手机开始猛戳。  
出去旅游和出去比赛的心情自然有很大差距，没有了那么多紧张和未知，节奏也放的缓了些。考虑到羽生刚刚下飞机，金博洋就没有再去订飞机票，而是将目光放到了高铁上。  
近几年国家的交通网越建越发达，北京到西安也不过是四个小时，比曾经的一天带半夜的小绿皮要快的多了。算算时间，金博洋挑了一趟下午最方便的车，订了两张连着的车票，当然，自选座位的时候，他选择了两人位。  
羽生结弦则拿着小本本记录着两个人一路上要用到的东西，然后等到稍晚一些好一起整理行李箱。  
从帽子、防嗮、墨镜到雨伞，又从睡衣、长裤到薄外套，羽生结弦满满地记了一整页，这其中英文日文混杂，金博洋瞄了一眼就迅速地推开了，不行，非本国文字，看着脑壳疼。  
买好票的金博洋到网络上搜索旅游攻略，天下之大，总要看看其他人的体验嘛，这样自己也好避雷不是？  
点进网页，看到了一篇自述北方人游览西安的心得体会，后面还附带了各种景点介绍和美食攻略，可谓是十分详尽了。金博洋好奇地订阅了这位名叫喵酱_一直在路上的博主，而且收藏了那篇内容十分详细的西安自助游攻略。  
迅速浏览了几篇看起来热度比较高的攻略后，金博洋心中便有数了，从羽生结弦的腿上撑起来，向前爬了两下，将安安稳稳坐在那里的人笼在自己的阴影里，像山大王一样恶狠狠地说道：“小妞，明天就跟你天总我出去旅游，不准反悔，不准乱跑，全程必须听我的！”  
看着自己在那里勉强撑起气势，拿起剧本就开演了的爱人，羽生结弦面上压抑着笑意，静静地坐在那里听他说完台词。然后盯着近在咫尺的白嫩小脸，迅速地向前探了下身子，伸出手虚虚地扶着他的背，防止他从沙发上摔下去，对着那一开一合的红润唇瓣啄吻了一口，心满意足地看着丝丝绯红爬上他的耳垂，心底摇起了狐狸尾巴。  
“行，都听你的。”  
“走开走开，就知道占我便宜。”恼羞成怒的金博洋推着对面那人的胸膛。  
“这不叫占便宜，这叫理所应当。”羽生结弦笑眯眯的纠正道。  
“这么大年龄的人了，不知羞。”金博洋撅起嘴，傲娇地扬着头。  
“我离开家里这么久，好不容回来见天天一面，要是还有那么多的‘羞’，那我们两个还怎么相处啊？”羽生结弦说的坦坦荡荡。  
他竟然无法反驳，算了算了，随他随他。  
羽生结弦看着不再皮的小爱人，认真地思考起来他说那句话，自己也是哭笑不得，怎么这么好骗？  
这次出门可要打起十二分的精神，万一这么可爱又好骗的男朋友被人骗走了怎么办？  
要看住他！  
羽生结弦默默地在心底画了个重点。  
在沙发上腻来腻去的两个人终于记起了还没收拾东西这件大事，于是金博洋推着羽生结弦回到卧室，翻出两个人的大行李箱，开始收拾这次旅游需要用到的出行衣物。  
这个画面似曾相识，昨晚羽生刚刚将自己的东西纷纷翻出来整理完毕，今天又要收拾。  
羽生无奈，羽生心很累。  
对照着羽生结弦手上记录的小本本，两个人一点一点地收拾着，偶尔还会因为意见不合互相将彼此按到床上“讲道理”，一个行李箱磨磨蹭蹭地整整收拾了一天。  
晚上的金博洋如愿以偿地为羽生结弦煮了软糯甜腻的南瓜粥，饭桌上，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着明天旅游的事情，难得的静谧与安稳围绕着他们。  
没了赛场上熙熙攘攘的观众，没了各大媒体的长枪短炮，没了紧张的比赛氛围，也没了队友间的相互捉弄与干扰。一方天地，只有我和你，也只剩下我和你。  
灯光摇晃出绰绰的光影，映在彼此的眸里，宛若万千星辰。


	3. （三）

人生旅途如在岁月罅隙里生长出来的爬山虎，蜿蜒在斑驳的高墙之上，或是缠绵，或是离散，向来都是不得而知。  
确定关系后每一次在赛场上的相遇，他们都从未表现出过分的亲近，两个人十分认真地按照既定的节奏练习，用心地去适应场地，尽量地发挥出最好的参赛水平。直到比赛结束后的表演滑，他们才能真正地放松心情，却也没办法在大庭广众之下表现出异于常人的亲密。  
他们只能在追逐打闹的过程中趁着人群的混乱悄悄地牵起彼此的手，在推推搡搡间自然而然地扑向对方的怀抱，在众多人一起彩排的间隙里钻到那人的身旁，说着彼此才听得到的悄悄话，也会在冰场熄灭全部灯光的那一瞬间交换一个没有能够注意到的极为清浅的吻。  
一切碰触里都充满着会被人发现的小心翼翼。  
直到羽生结弦正式退役。  
离开了征战多年的冰场，羽生戴起了眼镜，每天开始忙碌自己在学校的课程，空闲时两个人会打开视频聊天，但更多的还是按部就班地做着眼前的事，有一搭没一搭地接着话。  
两个人之间隔着一个国界，一片汪洋，不是不能相聚，只是他们总有比谈情说爱更加重要的事情。  
对于羽生来说，他那个时候是个学生，而对于金博洋来说，他首先是国家的现役运动员，而后才是能够拥有个人生活的自己。  
相差一个小时时差的两个人按照惯例接通着视频通话，羽生结弦偶尔会遇到金博洋的加训。那个时候，金博洋会将手机悄悄地放在角落的挡板上，然后退开继续在冰场上练习。  
而羽生依旧忙着看书或是自习。两个人互不干扰，也不说话。  
手机摆在一旁，听着其中传来遥远冰场上空旷的音乐声，间或抬起头，看一眼遥远冰场正中的那一抹身影，或是飞速掠过，或者伏身旋转。  
跳跃时那干脆利落的身形有时圈不到屏幕当中，这让捕捉他身影的羽生结弦觉得很遗憾，不过落冰时那刀刃溅起的冰屑，却时常映进他的眼底，折射出细小却璀璨的微光。  
即便是离开了，他依旧在爱着这片冰场。  
所以他回来了，以教练的身份到了加拿大，担任青年组的教练，那时候的金博洋依旧站在那个最宽广的舞台上，创造着独属于自己的辉煌战绩。  
直到退役。  
车站广播里一遍一遍地播放着车次信息，或是到站，或是开车。羽生结弦坐在候车室的软座上，一只手扶着面前的行李箱，一只手拉着一旁不断翻着手机的金博洋。  
没找到自己收藏的那份攻略的天总此刻很烦躁。  
“天天，找不到攻略也没关系啊，我们有时间去转所有的景点，到时候我们自己去走就好了。”羽生结弦偏过头看着心情已经明显不爽的金博洋哄着。  
“不是这么回事！”金博洋无奈地放下手机，“主要是我要搞清楚怎么去哪些景点方便，而且还要看到了那里可以吃什么。我明明记得收藏了的，怎么就翻不到了呢？”  
不死心的金博洋又重新端起手机，一页一页地滑着。  
“羽生你听着车次看好时间啊，检票了记得喊我，可别因为这个攻略耽误了上车。”  
“嗯嗯，我都看着呢，还有四十分钟开车，估计等一下就要上车了。”羽生结弦抬起头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，不远处等待上车的人群已经排起了长龙。  
无奈的金博洋将头砸向隔壁座位上羽生结弦的肩膀，一副生无可恋的模样，好像一只大号仓鼠。惹的羽生结弦好想伸手捏一捏他的脸颊，却又怕在他正郁闷的过程更添一把怒火，所以只敢想一想，没敢真伸手。  
“天天，你是不是因为换了浏览器，所以才导致找不到收藏的？”羽生结弦看着靠在肩上的郁闷无比的人，突然想到。  
“对啊！我换了浏览器啊！！！”无精打采的人瞬间亮起了双眼，整个人都要开怀地蹦了起来。  
昨晚为了帮羽生找一些他需要的材料，切换过一次浏览器，也就是因为这个，他预先收藏好的网页就找不到了。  
刷刷刷几下切换回来之后，丢了的攻略都被找了回来，多云转晴的人看着手机满意地笑着。  
羽生结弦也如愿以偿地捏到了心痒已久的仓鼠颊，笑眯眯地收获了对方的眼刀一枚。  
提醒乘客进站的广播在嘈杂的候车大厅里想起，金博洋收好手机，翻出两人的车票，任由羽生结弦拉着他的手，一前一后地顺着人流向检票口走去。  
你看，人潮汹涌间，我和你十指相扣，即便是再过拥挤，也没有人能够将我们分开。  
盯着前面为他开路的羽生结弦，金博洋偷偷地笑了起来。  
向来被粉丝称赞彬彬有礼的冰上小仙男，在这摩肩接踵的车站里，也维持不来自己高贵优雅的美好形象。只能和其他人一样，在这拥挤的空间里，满头大汗地随着人群一步一步地向前挪去。  
好不容易从检票闸机前挤出来，两个人看着彼此额头上的汗水，相视一笑。随即乘上电梯，找到车票上对应的车厢，走到两个人同侧的座位旁。  
坐定后的金博洋摘掉帽子，随意的扇着风，看向窗外来去匆匆的赶路人，一时有些呆愣。  
羽生结弦将行李箱放在头顶的行李架上，安置好后，在金博洋的身旁坐下，偏过头看着呆呆地扇风的爱人，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
趁那人还没有所反应，抽走了他手中的帽子，端端正正地扣在了他的头上。在他疑惑的目光里，凑过来附在他耳旁轻轻地说道:“这是在天天的国家里哦，即便我们的项目再小众，也难免路上会有人认识天天，帽子要戴好，不要被人认出来。”  
“我看你才要戴好帽子吧？”金博洋斜睨着身旁的羽生结弦，“谁不知道十个喜欢花滑项目的人里，会有九个是你的粉丝啊。”  
“可是天天还做过广告的啊，知名度肯定提升了。”想起金博洋之前做过的牛奶广告，照片可都被印在过牛奶外包装的盒子上过，而且他的位置要在隋、韩两位选手的前面，那句话怎么说的来着？  
对，占据C位，C位出道！  
“你做的广告更多的好么？？？”金博洋调皮地将面前那人的帽檐压下，挡住他的双眼。“你的广告代言从吃的到用的哪样没有？当年哪个牌子的用品宣传的时候，还做了一个和你一样大的等身立牌来着？那天你没去，那个立牌从早上替你站到晚上。”想起某年翻墙出去在推特上看到这场宣传的图片时，金博洋都要笑死了。等身大小的立牌制作的惟妙惟肖，一眼望去，还真以为是羽生结弦亲自站在那里，要不是知道他那个时候在忙，不可能出现在现场，他都要相信那个牌子就是他了。  
“可是日本的广告是播放不到中国的啊，就算是我在日本会被人认出来，但在中国也不会的，毕竟我已经退役很久了，久到大家可能已经忘记了我，花滑从来都不缺有天赋的人，新人一批又一批的涌现，每一位选手都在进步中，我的这一页已经成为了历史，新一代的选手都在不断开创着未来，中国的媒体不都已经说了么，现在是博洋的时代。”羽生结弦将帽子调整好，笑着说。  
“不会！”金博洋敛了笑容，极其严肃且认真地说到。  
“什么？“突然转变的氛围让羽生结弦有些不知所措。  
“我说，不会！”金博洋深吸了一口气，压下了些许情绪，继续开口说到:“不会有人忘记你，即便是你已经退役了，可你的名字依旧是花样滑冰历史上无法超越的存在。对于我们，对于后来者来说，你的成绩永远都是一座让我们仰止的高山。新人即便是再有天赋，即便是再厉害，但目前，统治这项运动人依旧是你，退役对你来说只是是竞赛生涯的终止，但这并不代表你这个人会被人遗忘，因为你的成绩是牢牢挂在奥林匹克竞技体育历史上的，不过你也真是讨厌！都离开了这个赛场，还给这些人留下了这么恐怖的阴影，几年，十几年也许都不会有人能够超越你的成就，你永远站在这项运动的顶点俯视着芸芸众生，其他人的节目也许会让人觉得厉害，让人觉得的惊艳，但从来都不会像你一样，因为你给我们带来的是震撼。”  
金博洋认真地盯着羽生结弦的双眼说着。  
“另外，你一直是我的偶像，以前是，现在也是，不管是你退役了，还是我退役了，这都改变不了你在我眼中的位置，所以你以后不要说自己被忘记了的话，我会生气的！”金博洋抠着自己的手指，听到他妄自菲薄的话心底确实有些生气，但是一不小心说出来自己的心里话，让他又有些不太好意思，纠结的情绪在心头环绕，怪矛盾的。  
听完金博洋的一席话，羽生结弦又惊又喜，他向来不是那种喜欢诋毁自己的人，但他也不得不承认，当自己将承载着的重担卸下，在松了一口气的同时，他也有些迷茫。人们对他的期待太多，多到几乎已经超出了他的负荷，可是他依旧在咬牙坚持着。为了不辜负自己，为了奉献了太多的家人，为了世人的期待，为了国家的荣誉，他将花滑事业奉作毕生信仰，拼尽全力登上最辉煌的顶点，以至于尘埃落定后，紧绷的心绪突然松弛，一时间找不到依托。  
他想，现在的金博洋也应该是他当初的心境。  
一样的迷茫，一样的不知所措。  
所以他想陪着他，所以，他回来了。  
他不知道自己在金博洋的心里是如此的地位，即便知道彼此的重要性，却也从来没有想过，他对他是什么看法。  
如今，也是意外收获了。  
羽生结弦笑着，拉开他因为纠结而绞在一起的手指，将手掌摊平，自己的覆上，十指相扣。  
“我以后不说了，也不会让天天生气的，我会陪着你旅游，陪着你上冰，如果你想滑双人也可以，我都和你一起。以后天天如果想去教小孩子，一定要让他学你的跳跃，我希望看到你在冰场上干净利落的身姿。还有其他的你想做的，想看的，想吃的，想玩的，我们都要一一实现，你的快乐，你的烦恼也都要说给我听，我会陪你的。”  
太过温情的场面在这人来人往的高铁车厢里让金博洋红了耳朵，看着眼前深情的人，他忽然觉得那些过往的辛酸与离别的距离都同他很远。  
现在的一方天地，一个爱人，一个家庭，才是他抓在手里的全部。  
再多的荣誉和赞叹，再多的诋毁和谩骂，对现在的他来说，都不过是浮云一场，只有眼前温柔的眉眼，温热的指掌，才是最过于真实的人生。  
“嗯。”他轻轻地答应着，可他知道，这一轻声应下的，是对方多少的承诺。  
车上的广播提醒着各位乘客即将开车，对他们来说，火车的开动不单单是一场旅程的开始，更是打开了他们今后全新的人生。  
滚滚红尘，瑟瑟西风。  
若有一人相知相伴，倒也不枉此生。


	4. （四）

火车开动，窗外的风景迅速地向后奔驰而去，留下眼底一抹青翠，一抹暗影。  
四个小时的车程不长也不短，羽生结弦和金博洋肩并肩地窝在一起，一副耳机一左一右地分着戴，听着手机里预存好的之前节目的选曲，回忆着曾经的过往种种。  
耳机是定制款，定制的时候就提交了金博洋右耳和羽生结弦左耳的数据，说到底就是他们两个为了方便一起听歌，而定制了一款耳机，一人一只的那种。当耳机拿到时，金杨见到他们一左一右地戴着也十分好奇，毕竟他知道这是定制款，只适合一个人。  
可当羽生和金杨解释了耳机的情况，金杨大呼着受不了，便跑开了。  
这哪是定制款，分明是在秀恩爱和虐狗。  
队里人纷纷表示要瞎了。  
下午五点左右，火车到达终点西安。  
走出车站便是古老的城墙，夕阳的余晖洒在斑驳的墙壁上，处处透露出萧瑟的古意。  
站在城墙脚下，金博洋回头看着几步远的羽生结弦拉着行李箱向他走来，夕阳洒下迟暮时的金色光辉，为匆匆前行的人映出一道修长的身影，稀碎的额发被镀上那自然的色彩，整个人的笑容在这夕阳的照耀下无比的灿烂。  
“这里就是传说中的西安啊。”羽生结弦望着前方拥有着古老历史的城墙不禁感慨着。  
“是啊，中国的四大古都之一，拥有千年的历史，还有百万年前人类活动的遗址，这里是历经朝代最多，历时时间最长的都城了。”金博洋摸着一块城墙上的砖，对羽生结弦说着，“这些城墙都是翻新过了的，看着巍峨，但少了很多历史的味道。这里和北京还不同，北京遗留下来的都是近几百年的，而这里，才是千年的。”  
“所以天天才想到带我来这里？”羽生结弦问到。  
“你说的想看人文景观的，而且，我想，对于我来说，自己的国家也应该多走走，多看看。这么多年在外比赛奔波，接触到了很多外国文化，也看过了很多其他国家的历史，但我觉得，我最爱的还是这个国家。当然，你的感受应该和我一样。站在比赛场上，只要看到自己国家的旗帜升起，国歌奏响，那种自豪感和使命感是其他任何事情都给不了的。”  
“现在我们都空下来了，你陪我走走看看，接受一下我们国家的爱国主义文化教育，等以后我再慢慢的和你说其他的城市，中国这么大，我们可以聊很久的。”金博洋俏皮地笑着，夕阳金色的光芒洒在他的侧脸上，长翘的睫毛随着眼睛的眨动上下翻飞，映在羽生结弦的眼底，却闯入了心头。  
“那我就等天天一个城市一个城市地带我走，慢慢给我讲历史，用一辈子来讲。”扣上没有抚摸城墙的那只手，轻轻的拢在手心里握着。  
“你说的容易，这样我要去背多少历史书啊。”嘴上虽然抱怨着，心底却压不下那些许愉悦，嘴角上扬着。  
“刚刚那些不是天天背的么？我看背的很好，可以继续的。”羽生结弦眯着眼睛笑着说。  
刚刚在高铁上，金博洋看着手机里的攻略和介绍念念有词的，虽然他闭上了眼睛，耳朵上也插了一只耳机，可是自己爱人这么认真可爱地做功课，他怎么能不知道。  
金博洋抽过没有被拉住的那只手，直接打了羽生结弦胳膊一巴掌。  
“能不能不戳穿我？我不要面子的么？”金博洋佯装着发怒，瞪着他。  
“好好好，我错了。”羽生结弦嘴上认着错，整个人却笑弯了腰。  
“还笑？”  
“不笑了。”羽生结弦憋住笑，乖乖地直起身子，牵牢了手中的那只小手，偏过头看他，“那就有请‘准备充分’的金导游带我正式开始西安之旅吧，不过在那之前我们是不是要先去酒店放一下箱子？”  
“当然要！但是不放也行，反正又不是我拉着。”金博洋眉毛一挑，一副甩手掌柜的模样。  
“我拉着也没关系啊，不过我不认得路诶，万一把箱子丢了，明天金导游就没有换洗的衣服穿了。”羽生结弦为难地看着他。  
“走，打个车。”金博洋闻言拽着人就走。  
“去哪？”笑眯眯的人问到。  
“酒店！”金博洋瞪着羽生结弦。  
明知故问！  
讨厌，永远都是这样一副胜券在握的样子，自己被吃的死死的，还没办法反驳。  
羽生结弦看着前面拉着自己走向路边的金博洋，在后面开心的笑着，知道自己的爱人被自己逗得闹了小脾气，他也不急着哄。  
这算是他小小的恶趣味吧，总是希望对方的情绪波动是因为自己，这样让他能够有一种占据重要位置的满足感。  
虽然每次惹出金博洋的小脾气到最后付出辛苦去哄的都是自己，但是他并不觉得这是个麻烦，反而能让两个人更加亲近。他们分隔的时间总是长于相聚，再坚固的感情也会害怕距离过分的阻隔与时间洪流的冲刷。当某一天，自己再也调动不起对方的情绪时，那才可怕。  
只有在乎，才会在意。  
生气，不过是重视的一种表现，如果哪天金博洋对他所做的一切都不再有任何的反应，那便是两个人感情走到尽头的时候了。  
虽然他会尽力地不让这件事情发生。  
其实，即便是对世事都有所掌握，对自己信心满满的羽生结弦，在面对感情问题的时候，也会有些患得患失。  
没有人是真的神。  
被奉上神坛的他，是因为花滑这项运动，因为他的专业技术与表现，而不是因为他这个人的思想或者感情。  
他依旧是怕的。  
拿掉了那些桂冠，逃离开那些光环，他依旧是一个普通人，需要自行完成学业，需要对今后的生活进行规划，还需要对自己的感情进行妥善的安排。这些，都不是他获得过的荣誉能够带给他的。  
荣誉，奖励，代表的都是当下的那个羽生结弦，而未来，他还有更长的人生需要去感悟。  
同样，还有更多的感情等着他去付出。  
他不是神，只是一个普通人，一个会对感情疑惑，会对未来迷茫，会对自己否定，还会对人生无奈，他拥有着和世人一样的苦恼和烦闷，面对家庭，面对事业，面对爱情，他所承担的，也并无差别。  
但是他很幸运，家庭对他有着极大的包容，事业上也是一帆风顺，感情里他更是承认自己是少付出的那一方，所以，很多的怕与累，都在这无形中被化解了。  
他之所以敢这样逗弄金博洋，也是因为他知道彼此感情付出的深度。  
“天天，生气啦？”轻轻拉住怒冲冲向前走的人，在身后拉长着语调问到。  
“哼！”金博洋停住脚，偏过脸，就是不看他。  
“好吧，我一定保护好金导游的行李箱，一路上听从金导游的安排，绝不脱离金导游的领导，规规矩矩，认认真真地听着金导游的讲解，金导游说东，我绝不向西。”羽生结弦靠近他偏过的那侧，认真地哄到。“再也不惹金导游生气了，好不好？”  
“不皮了？”金博洋扁着嘴。  
“不了，绝对服从命令！”羽生结弦笑着保证。  
“哦。”金博洋转过头扫了他一眼，抬起头，下巴向前点一点，示意着他。  
“嗯？什么？”羽生结弦笑容还挂在脸上，只是看着金博洋这个示意有点懵。  
“打车啊！要不你想拉着箱子走去酒店么？”金导游觉得这个游客和他的脑电波的调频不在同一频道，对方可能在外太空。  
“哦哦哦，好的。”明白过来的羽生结弦一手拉着箱子，一手拉着人，走到马路边，松开拉着箱子的手，拦着出租车。  
看着拦车还要拉着他的羽生结弦，金博洋绷不住闹别扭的脸，窃笑了起来。  
他也知道羽生是故意惹他的，他也乐得按照这个剧本走，毕竟他再生气，羽生都会哄他。  
这种哄，是捧在手心里，放在心尖上的哄，不单单是百依百顺，也不仅仅是口中的承诺，更多的是眼神中的坚定与眉宇间的恳切。  
惹他生气是羽生结弦的恶趣味，那让他哄这个过程也是金博洋喜欢看到的。  
羽生想通过金博洋的生气来看他对自己的重视程度，那金博洋也想看羽生为了哄他能做出什么样的承诺。  
这其中，究竟是谁胜了？又是谁败了？  
也许这都不能单纯用成败来衡量，在爱里都是彼此的付出与珍爱，哪有那么多的对等与交换？  
眉间心上，都是你最虔诚的爱意，也是我对你最深沉的情感。  
我们都是彼此爱情里的囚徒。  
也是救赎。


	5. （五）

到达酒店安置好行李后的金博洋和羽生结弦拿了房卡，离开了房间。  
西安的夜有喧嚣，也有独特的静谧。  
酒店选在了钟鼓楼不远处，整点的时候可以清晰地听见钟表的报时提醒，这让人有种意外相逢的惊喜之感。  
按照路牌的指示，他们穿过地下商场，来到了鼓楼旁。  
不远处的钟楼在夜色中矗立着，楼体上的灯光已经全部亮起，让人不禁感慨着这不一样的灿烂巍峨。  
“那里的就是钟楼啦！”金博洋为羽生结弦指着。“很漂亮吧？金碧辉煌的。”  
“你知道吗羽生，历史上的钟楼曾经整体搬迁过，我在没看到它的时候就已经觉得很不可思议了，结果如今更是觉得震撼。”  
“这就是人类的能力和智慧所在了。当你觉得可能做不到的事情，经过努力和尝试终究成功的时候，那种写在历史上的成就感，当你回顾时，一样会觉得难以置信。”羽生结弦看着远处亮起灯火的巍峨建筑，感慨道。  
“是啊，和你的4A一样。”金博洋调过目光看着他，“你没跳出来之前，大家都觉得那是人类的极限，而你，就喜欢突破极限。”  
羽生结弦低下头笑了起来。  
“你不要笑。”怕他反驳似地抓着他的胳膊，“你看你跳出了4A，还有你的其他成就都写在了花样滑冰的历史上，不管是谁提起这个项目，都会觉得你是一个创造了历史的人，当后来的人回顾你创造的成绩时，都会觉得难以置信，这个和钟楼搬迁给人带来的感慨是相似的。”  
“那天天的五周跳也是一样的。”羽生结弦抬起低着的头，明亮的眼神看着他。  
“我那个不算是彻底的成功。”金博洋松开了他的胳膊，目光调回远处深沉夜色里的一片辉煌。  
成功率并不高的五周跳一直都是他心头的遗憾。  
到现在为止，他都没有问过羽生，他为什么觉得他能够跳出五周。  
“我只是在尝试的过程中完成了不完美的几次，五周跳对花样滑冰这个赛场来说，暂时还没有人能够真正地展现出它的独特。如果真的要拿到今天这个场景来说，大概就是拆了一半的钟楼，最终却组合不到一起，而我，更失去了组合它的能力。”思及此，本来兴致冲冲的金博洋突然沉稳了下来。  
他们之间的话题必然逃不开花滑，这是他们宿命的牵连。只不过在话语谈论间忽然想到彼此都已经退役了，再也没有继续在赛场上拼搏奋斗的可能，那些高涨的情绪仿佛被泼了一盆冷水一般难过。  
感觉到对方情绪的转变，羽生结弦轻轻揽过身边的人，让他靠在自己的怀里，趁着夜色半抱着圈住他。  
“人生有时就是这样，没有人能做到绝对的完美，能够跳出五周的天天就是已经突破了自己的极限，足够在花滑的历史上刻下一座里程碑，即便是成功率不高，世人也不得不承认天天是跳出五周跳的第一人。我知道你的遗憾，但是我们要面对现实，不管是你的身体还是我的身体，都难以再承受更加复杂，难度系数更高的跳跃了。所以天天，不要觉得不开心，也不要觉得遗憾，我们尽力尝试过某一件事，只要享受那个过程，结果，可能有时都没有那么重要。”羽生结弦担心他的情绪，在他耳边劝说道。  
“拿掉那些成绩和荣誉，我们真正享受的是滑冰带来的快乐，即便是离开了赛场，我们依旧可以站在冰上，只要我们还热爱这个项目，那很多事情就没有必要去计较。“羽生结弦看着怀里没有什么明显表情的人，继续说道:“那年我刚刚退役的时候，也有着和天天类似的情绪，但是当我冷静下来，我发现我竟然还有坚持这项运动的机会，即便我无法上场比赛，那也会有更多的人同我一起传承这个项目，所以我便释然了。我想天天也会的，只是你还不适应这个转变，不用怕，我会陪你的。”  
夜风飒飒，万家灯火夹杂在川流不息的街道中，倒映在彼此的眸里。不远处的钟楼依旧巍峨矗立，即便是千万年的风吹日晒，也未改其庄严雄伟的风姿。  
历史总能记录朝代的兴衰，还能映刻下岁月里的成败，每一个单独的个体不过是万千星辰里的一粟微光，在历史的洪荒里被衬托出那样的微不足道，很多事情可以不用耿耿于怀，毕竟千百年后，谁会记得谁的姓名，谁又想的起，究竟是哪一场比赛，脱颖而出一个天赋之才。  
金博洋摩挲着圈住他的那个人的手背，深吸了一口气，随即重重地吐出来，心情似乎是好了很多。  
“我没事，其实我比谁都清楚，哪有人能够在赛场上滑一辈子的，都不过是这几年最好的时间，退役这件事，说到底还是我自己有些不太适应，其实你可以不用劝我的，这样好像让你又体验了一次那种离开赛场的感觉。你退役的时候我没有办法去陪着你，现在怎么还能要你来开解我。”金博洋偏过脸看着身旁的人，那人眉眼弯弯正瞧着自己。  
“我并不觉得这是负担，天天，你能将自己的心情和我分享，这对我来说是一件值得开心的事情，我们能够面对面在一起的时间那么少，每天通过电话和视频看到的你看起来生动，但终究隔着距离。我知道在我退役后的那些比赛里，你远没有表面上看上去的那么轻松，每一次打电话你看起来都是开心的，但是我知道，你只是不希望我担心罢了，我是在那个环境里离开的，自然知道你面临着什么。现在我们都可以放下担子，我也可以分享你的喜怒哀乐，所以你不要委屈自己，我希望你可以开开心心的。”  
羽生结弦趁着夜色的深沉，环顾四周，在无人注意到树下的两人时，在他的额头上印上轻轻的一吻，这代表了自己的承诺，也希望他能驱散一切阴霾，重新洋溢起最愉悦的笑容。  
将自己更加用力地缩进羽生的怀里，感受些异地他乡里，最贴心的温暖，片刻，他拉开环住他的双手，十指相扣。  
“走吧，我带你去吃好吃的，我知道你饿了。”调整好情绪的金博洋拉着身后的人转身向鼓楼和回坊的方向走去。  
羽生结弦知道自家爱人害羞了，也没有直接戳破他，眯着眼笑着跟在他的身后。  
“我和你说，前面是鼓楼，和钟楼是孪生兄弟，它比钟楼的占地面积还要大，古时候还会击鼓报时，就和咱们现在定时会有提醒一样。”金博洋耳朵微微翻红，不敢回头看他，出口处人来人往，虽然有夜色做掩护，两个人也不敢再有什么亲密的举止了。  
鼓楼和钟楼相似，一样的屹然挺立，庄严巍峨，一样的流光溢彩，金碧辉煌。在灯光的照耀下，一东一西两座古代建筑遥相呼应。  
但是此刻，金博洋的心思已经不在那两个建筑上了。  
回坊坐落在鼓楼脚下，远近闻名的回民街就在这里，入夜后的回民街灯火通明，各家店铺的招牌纷纷闪烁着独特的光，转过街角，和鼓楼前空旷的广场有着天壤之别。  
这里人潮拥挤，每个人的手上几乎都拿着刚刚出炉的各种小吃，嘈杂的人声混合着叫卖声，为整条街更加增添了热闹的气息。  
羽生结弦紧紧地扣住金博洋的手指，生怕这眼睛放光的小孩被人潮挤散了。  
“天天，你走慢点。”羽生结弦生怕他和旁人挤伤了，于是在身后唤到。  
金博洋闻言停了脚步，转过身笑眯眯地看着他。  
“这里可是吃货的天堂，羽生，你可要跟紧我啊，要不然很容易就会被挤丢了的。”愉悦的语气仿佛是被周围的人感染了一般轻快。  
“嗯，我会跟牢的，你要小心点，不要和人家那样挤了，很容易受伤的。”羽生结弦见他那样高兴也不好驳了他的兴致，只能提醒着。  
“嗯嗯，我会的，走吧，天总带你去感受中国博大精深的美食文化，跟牢啦。”退了一步的金博洋抱住了羽生结弦的胳膊，拉住他就向前冲去，前面的羊肉泡馍已经在向他招手，他感受到了美食的召唤。  
看着依旧孩子气的金博洋，羽生结弦将另一只手覆在挽住他手臂的胳膊上，和他一起进了店铺。  
我会跟牢的，不只是现在，今后都不会放开。曾经是你在赛场上追逐我的身影，如今，就由我来跟着你好了。  
时间从来不会停滞不前，人生也不会有所倒流，那让我们珍惜现在的美好，把握未来的时光，在彼此能够相守的时刻，尽情拥有最真实的爱意。  
山川涌浪，明月大江。  
我知道你爱我，  
所以，你在，  
所以，我来。


	6. （六）

专门煮羊肉泡馍的店里门前支着一口大锅，里面熬煮着沸腾滚烫的高汤，锅底的炭火燃烧着，翻涌出乳白色的热浪，蒸腾出的香气勾引着人直流口水。  
金博洋拉着羽生结弦在角落里坐定，甜甜地和服务员点了一份羊肉泡馍。  
洗好手的两个人坐在位置上稍等了片刻，见到服务员端上来一只空碗和一个馍。  
羽生结弦接过，疑惑地看着两样东西。  
“哈哈哈，羽生，你这个样子真应该被拍下来然后发到网上，让你的粉丝们给你配上字做成表情包。”金博洋捂着嘴低声地笑着说道。  
“天天不要笑我，我只是没搞懂要干嘛而已。”羽生结弦环顾这四周，看着不同的人坐在那里掰着那个馍，心下也知道自己需要把手上这个馍馍掰成小块。  
“是要和他们一样，把它掰开么？”说着就认真地对着馍揪了起来。  
金博洋看着对方认真揪馍的可爱模样趴在桌子上笑出了眼泪。  
年近三十岁的两个人，不管怎么说都已经和可爱这个词搭不上关系了，可是他偏偏就看出了羽生这样状态下的三分可爱。  
羽生结弦伸出没有触碰馍馍的小手指戳着金博洋趴下去的头，被戳起来的人躲开了他的小指攻击，摸着笑疼的肚子，强忍着笑意。  
“羽生啊，这个就是要掰成小块才能煮。羊肉泡馍嘛，这个馍就应该是我们两个今晚的晚饭，你在这里乖乖地掰着啊，我去给你找点其他的小吃，掰的越小越好吃，你加油。”  
“嗯，那天天快去快回，不要记错店铺，我在这里等你。”羽生结弦乖巧地掰馍，还不忘提醒马虎的金博洋注意店铺。  
一路上大大小小的店铺挨的紧密，一个不留神就会忘记自己进过哪个屋子，他倒是很担心金博洋走了之后能不能顺利地找回来这个地方。  
“放心啦，这里是中国啊，我再迷糊也比国外更熟悉，你乖乖的哦，不要乱跑，等我回来。”金博洋叮嘱着。  
回民街上的人太多，一个不小心的错过，也许就会让彼此找寻许久，他不想体会那种茫茫人海找不到爱人的无力感，所以他让羽生坐在那里乖乖掰馍。  
只要有人等他，有人还能在原地等他，他就一定会回来。  
曾经，他知道他会等着他，会在职业生涯的尽头等他，所以他来了。就算是退役的伤感占据着他的情绪，不舍的情绪侵袭着内心，也好过在那没有色彩的尽头，孤单一人。  
幸运的是有人在等。  
更幸运的是彼此终不辜负。  
出了店铺，金博洋便在附近找着特色小吃打包带回去，没用上多久，便顺着原路返回了。  
踏进门内，羽生结弦端庄地坐在长条板凳上，面前的碗和馍已经不见了，大概是他掰好了之后给了服务员去煮。  
拎着一堆袋子绕过前面几张坐满了食客的桌子，羽生结弦见他带着大包小包的东西进店，搭了把手把袋子都接了过来。  
蒸腾出的热气在袋子上液化出细小的水珠，内里软糯的糕点散发出独有的香气。  
金博洋像献宝似的将那几个袋子放在桌上依次排开，然后从左向右地给羽生结弦介绍着。  
“来来来，你先尝尝这个。”说着便从袋子里拽出一根插着竹棍的三角条状的糕点。  
羽生结弦看了一眼金博洋手上举着的三角糕，那一小块黄色糕点上面裹着亮晶晶糖浆，迟疑地张开嘴，就着他递过来的手轻轻地咬了一口。  
软糯清甜的香气搭配着温热的糯米糕，入口后桂花蜜的醇香充盈着，蕴藏于糕体深处的松软在唇齿间体会着独有的质感，细腻，又甘甜。  
“哇！这个好香啊！”羽生结弦睁大双眼盯着面前这个色泽诱人的糕点感叹道。  
“当然了！这个是桂花糕，外面裹着桂花蜜，自然是又甜又香了。”金博洋看着羽生结弦笑出新月状的双眸时，也就知道这个小吃买的十分成功了。  
“天天也尝尝，这个真的很软很甜的，就和天天一样！”  
羽生结弦抽出袋子里的另外一支，递到金博洋的唇边示意他咬一口。  
看着对面殷切的目光，金博洋咬了面前的那块桂花糕，其实他想说，自己的手里也拿着一支呢。  
果不其然，软糯甜香的桂花糕确实能够让人心情愉悦。  
“什么叫和我一样……”金博洋咽下口中的糕点才有空反驳羽生的那句话。  
“啊？哦，天天就是很甜的嘛。”羽生结弦讨好地笑着，眼里盛满了稀碎的光。  
“天总我明明十分霸气，哪里又软又甜了？”不满足于软甜评价的金博洋争辩到。  
“羊肉泡馍好嘞。”服务员端上来一碗热气腾腾的羊肉泡馍，直接打断了金博洋正在争辩的思路。  
“这个好香啊，天天快尝尝，小心烫。”将咬了一口的桂花糕放到一旁的袋子里，推着面前的碗，递给金博洋一双筷子，示意着让他先尝尝。  
不和金博洋争辩他是霸气天总还是软甜天天，是羽生结弦最基本的认知，因为他知道，一旦开始争辩这个事，自己十有八九是不可以说实话的，毕竟天天确实又软又甜嘛。  
羽生结弦看着金博洋吹着勺子里的馍馍粒，不自觉地又咬了一口桂花糕，嗯，就是又软又甜的，和天天一样。  
“张嘴。”吹凉了的羊肉泡馍被金博洋递了过来，勺子里的馍馍被煮的软烂，上面盖着一片薄薄的肉片，泡在半勺的汤汁里。  
咽掉桂花糕，羽生结弦笑眯眯地看着金博洋。  
金博洋示意他快点吃。  
“那我就开动了！”收到眼神的羽生结弦乖巧地张嘴接过了那满满一勺子的馍馍，在金博洋期待的目光里品尝着。  
“这个怎么样？”金博洋拿走勺子，等待羽生的评价。  
“很好吃！”羽生结弦十分愉悦地挑眉。  
“真的么？那我试试。”金博洋说完也为自己舀了一勺，轻轻吹过后送入口中。  
汤汁醇厚浓香，肉片入口即化，馍馍泡的软烂却不粘滞，香菜提味，总之这碗羊肉泡馍没有辜负他们的期待。  
两个人在店里小坐的这段时间，虽然挤到了不起眼的角落，但是一举一动也没能逃过店内服务员的眼睛。  
要问服务员是什么感受，多半是瞎了想要个墨镜。  
结过账的两个人带着还在温热的糕点离开了羊肉泡馍的店铺，一碗热乎的羊肉泡馍下肚，驱散了异地他乡的生疏感。  
手牵着手继续挤在汹涌的人潮里，街边的各色小吃只要羽生结弦感兴趣，金博洋都会停下来看一看。  
红柳肉串烤的焦香，羽生结弦拿着纸巾给金博洋擦着小花猫一样的脸。肉夹馍里的腊汁肉醇香厚重，一人一口地咬着白馍馍，偶尔羽生结弦还会使坏地咬上金博洋在包装纸外捏着的手指，惹得他几乎炸毛。  
色泽鲜艳的柿子饼、沾着蜜糖的甑糕、小巧可爱的镜糕，在这一路上纷纷进入了两个人的肚子里，最后离开前，金博洋在卖饼的摊子前打包了一个馕，这让羽生结弦瞪直了眼睛。  
那么大的一个饼，他们要吃多久？  
金博洋却丝毫不在意，拉起人，便融入了深沉的夜色中  
你看，远处的万家灯火虽然没有独属于你我的那一颗，但只要你在我的身边，那我们就是彼此停泊的港湾。  
到底。  
此心安处是吾乡。


	7. （七）

西安的清晨带着北方独有的干冽，刚入秋的气候带着丝丝凉意，金博洋和羽生结弦穿着薄外套走在刚刚有些擦亮的市区内，感受着这个城市独有的静谧。  
城市上空回荡的报时声不久前刚刚提醒过六点，两个人停在街角的一家看起来很火的早餐店，点了两碗胡辣汤和两根油条，吃饱了之后又去隔壁24小时营业的便利店里买了些面包和水，背好背包，便去临近的公交站等车。  
他们两个出门前就已经商量过，这一次的旅行要全程自由出行，不跟旅游团，不信各种广告，一切行程都是自己安排。  
曾经他们去过那么多国家，除了训练或者编舞之外，只要涉及比赛，都是代表着自己的国家，所以不管是外出还是怎样，多数都是集体行动，很少允许他自己一个人出门。  
如今的两人都难得地享有充足的假期，所以决定开始一次真正的自由行。  
不需要旅游团的那种上车睡觉，下车拍照的模式，两个人今天打算去什么地方，前一天只要查好路程，由金博洋带着就可以了。  
昨天晚上回到酒店，趁着羽生结弦去浴室洗澡，金博洋就定下来了两个人今天要去看兵马俑。为了避免高峰期人多，在羽生结弦从浴室里出来后，他们决定今早要早起出发。  
还在倒时差的羽生结弦生物钟正处于紊乱的状态，凌晨五点时他睁开惺忪的睡眼，看着缩在自己怀里还在熟睡的金博洋，在脸颊上偷了一个早安吻后，摇摇晃晃地起床洗漱了。  
五点一刻的闹钟无休止地吵闹着，金博洋迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，强撑着身子将自己从床上捞起来，听着浴室里传来的水声，两只胳膊一泄力，整个人又扑到了柔软的被褥里，再也不肯动。  
羽生结弦擦着头发走出浴室，看到床上还在挣扎的金博洋，微微笑着。  
爬上床后，将人压在身下，任凭他怎么扑腾都不让他起来，直到差点将自己蹭出火来才罢休。因为他知道，今天要是毁了行程，金博洋一定会炸毛，那时候哄不回来吃苦的还是自己。  
还不如忍忍。  
等旅途结束……  
羽生结弦挂上职业式假笑，眼底藏着点点星光，伸手把金博洋从床上捞起，然后将人塞进卫生间，自己则开始收拾东西，换好衣服。  
六点的时候，整理好的两个人出门吃早餐，然后到公交站去等待查好的公交车。  
这个时间的人少车少，等到城区开始略微堵车时，他们已经坐着长途车到了临潼。  
路过华清宫，金博洋指着门前雕塑和羽生结弦解释着。  
“这个呢，就是华清宫最出名的历史故事了，唐玄宗与杨贵妃的故事，简单点来说，就是一个君主和他妻子的爱情故事。”担心羽生结弦不会太明白主人公的身份，于是他选择了简单的描述方式。  
“哦，然后呢？是个伟大的爱情故事？需要大家都去学习的那种么？”羽生结弦问道。  
“单纯就爱情来讲，他们两个人之间可以说是故事里的经典了，但就他们的身份来说，那注定是一个悲剧。他们做不来单纯的相爱的两个普通人，因为他们有需要承担的责任和义务。他是一个国家的君主，国家的担子在他的身上，他卸不下，也逃不脱。可爱情也在那里，他舍不掉，忘不了。就这样，在故事的最后酿成了动乱。”金博洋看着眼前的雕塑一瞬而过，和羽生结弦解释着。  
羽生结弦不了解那段历史，但是他知道，每个人都有卸不下的担子，都有不得不承担的责任。  
拉过那人的手，放在自己的指掌间细细地摩挲着，“当两项不能兼顾的时候，他是怎么选择的？”他问。  
“最后他的爱人吊死在了马嵬坡，而他在将领的拥护下平了动乱，等到回到原点时，早就物是人非了。”金博洋看着那人抓着自己的手在那里绞着手指，轻轻地摩擦了一下那人的指腹。  
“真是个悲剧呢，莎翁笔下的也都是这样相似的剧情。”羽生结弦叹了口气，幽幽地说道。  
当年在滑小罗密欧的时候还不懂得什么是爱情，青春懵懂正年少，那时候只滑的出动作，却滑不出撕心裂肺。可后来长大了，在通读了莎士比亚的那些作品之后，才能略微体会到当初罗密欧的失去爱人时候表现出的那种悲痛。  
这大概和天天口中的那个君主一样吧。  
“你说罗密欧？”金博洋问到。  
“嗯，他算是一个。”羽生点着头。  
“其实中国古典文化里有很多和莎翁笔下类似的爱情故事，而且从古至今流传下来的历史也很悠久。当年的《卧虎藏龙》很多人看出来的是李慕白，但更多的呢？还有《梁祝》，那个注定了的爱情悲剧，倒是和《罗密欧与朱丽叶》很像呢。”金博洋回想着。  
“观众们都说过，我的罗密欧是个失去爱人痛彻心扉的孩子，而在天天的《梁祝》里，大家看到的是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。”羽生结弦回忆着当年自己刚刚学中文时看到的中国网友对天天那套《梁祝》的评价。  
他自己也觉得那套打磨好的短节目表现出来的洒脱与缠绵，带着飘摇的感觉，好像如果自己没有牢牢抓紧，他就会弃他而去。  
他曾经和天天说过自己的这个感受，却被他嘲笑了，说他这是另外一个男角色的感觉，叫马什么来着。  
不过这都不是这么重点，重点的是这个人现在坐在自己的身边，陪着自己一起去开启一场新奇的旅程，那就足够了。  
在冰上再如何振翅欲飞，闪耀辉煌，只要下了冰之后还都在彼此身边就好。  
曾经他们卸不掉的担子如今也都纷纷地放下了，今后的他们的人生是真正地属于自己，属于彼此。  
公交车依旧摇摇晃晃地像目的地开着，兵马俑在不远的前方沉睡了千年等待着他们的观赏。  
被称为“世界八大奇迹”之一的秦始皇陵兵马俑带有着独特的历史，买了门票进入后的两个人一方面感慨着人类智慧的伟大，一方面蹭着不同的导游，大概的情况也都听了个七七八八。  
等到正式参观完，时间已经到了中午，两个人就近吃了一口午饭，晃晃荡荡地坐上了去秦始皇陵的接驳车。  
秦陵被开掘的地方较少，他们在门前买了电瓶车的车票，相互靠在一起，指着地宫地面上翻红的柿子树和石榴树，窃窃私语。  
某两段的电瓶车上只有他们两个人，坐在司机身后，羽生结弦一手环着金博洋，他们张开手臂，感受迎面吹拂过来的凉风，轻笑声不绝于耳。  
这一刻，他们才发现，这是真正放松过后，发自内心的愉悦。  
最简单的快乐不是给予丰厚的奖励，而是和爱人相伴的每一刻值得记忆的时光。  
是风雨的等候，  
忘记了时间赋予的忧愁，  
你如一盏星灯伴我左右，  
遍行春秋……


	8. （八）

从秦皇陵出来的路上摆了许多卖石榴的小摊贩，红艳艳的石榴堆成小山一样在那里放着。石榴是临潼的特产，向来出名，九月末这个时间刚刚好是成熟采摘的时候。看着那些朱红色的石榴籽，金博洋戳了戳身旁的羽生结弦。  
“羽生羽生……”  
“嗯？怎么了天天？”羽生结弦听到金博洋叫他，转过头来问道。  
一只手捏着羽生的衣角拉住他，另一只手指了指右侧的石榴摊。  
羽生结弦会意。  
等着金博洋挑了两只大红石榴去称，在他付过钱后接过装石榴的袋子拎着，另外一只手自然地拉过他的胳膊，滑过细白的手腕向下，扣住他的手，拉着他坐上了回程的汽车。  
累了的金博洋窝在羽生结弦的怀里睡了一路，好在座位选在了后面，倒也没惹的大家有多注意。  
睡到天昏地暗的人在下车前终于清醒，羽生结弦伸手指了指自己嘴角，金博洋腾地一下脸就红了，慌乱地擦着自己的唇边。  
一番惊吓后，金博洋发现自己并没有睡的直流口水，甩过头怒瞪身旁谎报军情的人。  
羽生结弦捂着嘴憋着笑，很辛苦地尽量不要让自己笑的太大声。  
在迷蒙的状态下被吓到手忙脚乱的金博洋承包了今天羽生结弦的所有笑点。看着自家恋人手足无措却突然红了脸的可爱模样，心底那点作弄的恶趣味被极大地满足了。  
金博洋怒瞪着笑到不停的羽生，伸出手就要去掐没有被他的手盖住的脸。  
“天天息怒，息怒，我错了，不笑了。”对着已经准备动手的金博洋，羽生结弦迅速地认了错，将他伸过来试图作恶的手抓住，包在自己的手掌中，揣到怀里，说什么也不让他拿出去。  
耳朵都红了的金博洋也没有真的打算和他在车上闹，觉得自己流口水的窘迫很快就过去了，只不过被捉弄的气愤还在，所以也不愿意搭理他。  
到底还是个皮孩子，金博洋想。  
306路公交车最后停靠在了火车站附近，下了车的金博洋走在前面看路，羽生结弦一步一步地跟在他身后，这会可是乖巧极了，让金博洋想冲他发脾气都不能，只好自己在前面翻白眼。  
打了车回到酒店，一路上金博洋都没怎么搭理羽生结弦，这让他暗叫不好。跟着金博洋坐上电梯上楼，等到他拿了房卡开了门，进了房间后的羽生结弦迅速地锁门，随后向前一把就将金博洋抱起来，按到了不远处的床上，整个人都压了上去，伏在他颈边趴住。  
“起来起来，死沉的，压的我都喘不过气了。金博洋推着身上那个耍赖的人。  
“天天生气了，天天不气了我才能起来。”将声音闷在他颈边，说话时胸腔的微微震动透过相贴的肌肤如实地传到金博洋的心头。  
“你就耍赖吧，我没生气，你起来吧。”金博洋觉得自己的男朋友现在就是个会撒娇的大型萌物，根本和那个冰场比赛时的杀气腾腾的大佬是两个人。  
“真的？”羽生结弦反问。  
“真的。”金博洋应道。  
磨磨蹭蹭地从他身上爬起来，刚刚在地上站定的羽生结弦被迎面而来的一脚踹到了屁股上。  
“我是没生气，但是不代表我不想找你算账！又捉弄我，我看你是皮了！”金博洋撑起身子坐在床上，收回踹羽生结弦的脚，看着错愕的人心情无比愉悦。  
“知道错了么？”坐在那里颇有大佬气势的金博洋盯着地上站着的人问到。  
“知道了。”羽生委屈，但是是自己作的。  
“知错能改就好，这样吧，既然认错了，我也不难为你……”金博洋一副宽宏大量的样子看起来想要“赦免”羽生。  
闻言，羽生耸起眉毛，探寻的目光似乎在说今天的天天好像很好说话。  
“不为难你，就把……就把石榴给我剥出来吧，要不明天我自己出去玩，把你丢酒店里。”金博洋眼睛滴溜溜一转，就盯上了旁边被羽生顺手丢在床上的两个大石榴。  
石榴好吃，可是籽难剥，这个道理大家都懂。  
羽生结弦看着金博洋不像是开玩笑的样子，耷拉着头，认命地拿过石榴，拉过凳子坐在一旁，开始剥了起来。  
将自己埋在柔软的床褥里的金博洋偷偷地把脸藏在枕头上笑着，那人认认真真地和石榴皮作斗争的模样真好看。  
让他揪馍馍，让他扒石榴皮，说到底都是金博洋想看羽生结弦表现出认真对待某一件事物的样子，那就和他当初在冰场上沉浸在自己的表演中是相同的，一样的专注，一样的认真。  
毫无杂念，正如那最剔透的冰一般。  
他哪里是真的想让他剥石榴皮，只不过是想借机为自己讨回一点公道罢了。谁叫他诓他，让他以为自己在车上睡觉流口水，闹了个大红脸不说，还慌慌张张地擦嘴角。  
该罚！  
不过看着他一颗一颗抠着石榴籽，小心翼翼地剥着间隙中薄薄的层膜，金博洋的眼睛又有些酸涩了。  
世界之大又有几个人肯心甘情愿地为你剥石榴吃呢？  
大家都不是十几岁时候的那种唯爱至上的小孩子，当初那种义无反顾地投入到爱情中的懵懂少年，如今已经长大了。少了那些单纯想对一个人好的心情，多了些长大后的冷静自持，谁又能真正地为一个人做那些单调枯燥甚至劳累的事？  
到底还是因为珍惜吧。  
认真地剥着石榴的羽生结弦也感受到了金博洋投射过来的目光，但是他没有抬头，知道自己的小恋人也不过是发发小脾气，更何况石榴确实难剥，等他剥好了他吃着也开心。这并不是因为他的惩罚，而是他真的不想让他自己一点一点地剥着石榴皮。  
窸窸窣窣地翻腾着被子，金博洋从床上爬了起来，下了床，肚子靠上椅背，向前探着身子。在羽生的背后环住他的手臂，将头放在他的左肩上，伸出手按住正在剥着石榴的双手。  
“别剥了，我不吃了。”金博洋抵着他的头侧轻轻地说着。  
羽生结弦感受到了他的情绪，微微地笑着，“可是我想给天天剥石榴啊，不管是剥石榴还是做什么，只要天天开心就好，是我力所能及的，我都会去做的。这不是你给我的惩罚，而是我的心甘情愿。”  
“可是剥石榴太累了，你也太累了，我不想你这么累，所以不要剥了。”将剥了一半的石榴从他的手中拿走放到一旁，固执地用手扫着遗留在指缝里的残皮杂粒，抽过纸巾，一点一点地擦着指尖上因为石榴籽破碎时而沾到到的嫣红汁液。  
执拗，且认真。  
“我不觉得累。”羽生笑了笑。“真的，天天，和你在一起我从没觉得累过，你坚强也固执，既独立又成熟，我知道是之前所处的环境造就了你这样的性格，这些我都明白，你可以不需要依靠任何人，也不需要谁帮你做什么，这么多年的运动员生涯，早就将你磨炼的沉稳，但是我希望在我面前你可以卸下所有的担子，拿掉所有的面具，你可以不用那样成熟懂事，可以不用像面对着采访和媒体一样紧绷着神经，我想你是无忧无虑的，是可以对着我毫不顾忌地撒娇耍小脾气，因为这些才是真实的你，才是我想见到的你。”  
闻言，金博洋在身后环住他的肩膀和脖子，将头更深地埋入了他的颈侧。  
“那样你会很累的，我脾气可大了。”他喃喃地说着。  
“不会的，只要是你，我是不会累的。”羽生结弦抬起手，抚上肩上那人的脸。  
“这样会把我惯坏的。”金博洋蹭着他的手掌说道。  
“嗯，不怕，把你惯出坏脾气，其他人就不会和我抢你了，我的天天这么优秀，留你自己在家，我很担心呢。”羽生结弦半开玩笑半认真地说。  
“我才要担心你呢，媒体上都说了，退役后的羽生结弦依旧还是冰上小仙男，走到哪里迷妹都是一大群，我真担心我会‘失宠’。”金博洋醋溜溜地说着，脸上却是因为他的话而展现出的愉悦笑容。  
“不会的，今天导游的那句话是怎么说的？哦，对，你身上有我对你的万千宠爱。”羽生结弦微微皱着眉头回忆着那句话，大概是这么说的。  
“那是‘万千宠爱在一身’，是诗句。”他红了脸辩解道。  
“你们博大精深的诗句我不懂，但是我知道，其他人不管是谁，都不是你，我想要的，也只不过是一个你。”羽生偏过脸看着他，目光坚定。  
眸里闪烁着细碎的星光，谁也不知道是谁先靠近的，但也许是两个人之间的心有灵犀，四目相对时的缠绵，加剧了距离的寸寸缩短，唇齿间的轻触让两个人内心情感更加剧烈地碰撞，留恋着那片温柔与甜美，让尘世孤独久行的人，感受到最真实的温暖。  
我不怕山长水阔，也不怕踽踽独行。  
只要前方的旅途中还有你在等待与我相伴，即便是再过艰辛，我也会如期与你重逢。  
前路有你，  
雨雪无惧。


	9. （九）

不同于昨天的行程，今天的市内游让金博洋和羽生结弦起的稍微晚了些。  
西安是一个拥有悠久历史的城市，每个中国人的骨子里也许都有着对长安城的憧憬与向往，那千年之间的巍峨与繁华，那留存于历史长河的璀璨，都融入了这个城市的血脉当中。  
吃过饭的两个人坐车赶到了西安博物院。  
金博洋一直固执地认为着，当地的的博物馆最能贴近被地的历史风貌，虽然哈尔滨的博物馆里基本上没什么东西，但是到了西安，他还是想看看的。  
西安博物院的面积不算大，他拉着羽生结弦穿梭在一个个展柜之间。  
雕琢精细的玉器一件件陈列着，各种金银器在灯光的照射下反射出金属独有的光泽。唐三彩展现着盛世的华美色彩，书画氤氲着独有的墨香情调为参观者铺陈出一幅幅动人的画卷。  
站到立式陶俑前的金博洋学着那人的姿势，惹得羽生结弦哈哈大笑，但又顾及博物馆不能大声喧哗，只好憋回去些许声音，捂着嘴笑着。  
“笑什么，你看那个美女，唐朝时候的审美就是这种。”金博洋指着另一侧的彩绘双髻女立佣说到。  
展柜里立着一个体态丰腴的女立式陶俑，通体朱红色彩绘，头顶双髻，面容丰满圆润，看起来独有唐代风采。  
“这个……看起来好像米老鼠啊……”羽生结弦看着那个陶俑的发髻装饰忍住笑说道。  
确实，高耸的发髻十分圆润规矩，正如同米老鼠的两只大耳朵一般竖在头顶，用今人的眼光看上去确实觉得有些滑稽。  
“哈哈哈，让你这么一说还真像，不过也不能这么说，那个时代是不允许剪头发的，而且头发都要乖乖梳好，所以只能这样了。”金博洋压低声音和他解释着。  
“不累么？他们的脖子还好么？”羽生结弦盯着它很是疑惑。  
“这个我就不知道了，但是我觉得他们都很不容易，毕竟头重。”金博洋状似认真地思考着羽生的话。  
“好了，我们不研究这个了，你看那边的，这个好大的。”指着另外一侧的一只骆驼陶俑的羽生结弦瞪大了眼睛。  
各类人物陶俑神态迥异，各个动物陶俑造型独特，极大地反映出了当时人物特点和生活习性，让他们直观地感受到了唐朝时期的鼎盛风貌。  
“这个是唐三彩。”金博洋指着玻璃展柜里的一件展品说到。  
“你不要小瞧了这上面的颜色，在当时的生产技术和烧制工艺下，这真的是人类智慧的结晶。而且唐三彩是唐代陶器中的精华，也是一种工艺品，在唐朝那个时间经常用来做贸易交换的。”  
“所以这个是极具朝代代表性的东西？”羽生结弦问到。  
“可以这么说吧。”金博洋撇嘴，自己的历史算不上好，很多东西都是现炒现卖。  
“古人真的好厉害。”羽生赞叹着。  
“确实，古人的智慧和工艺真的不是我们现在的人可以比拟的，你看兵马俑、长城、都江堰，还有其他的一些从古代流传下来，时至今日还在造福于百姓的建筑工程，这些都彰显着他们的智慧呢。”金博洋摸着展柜前展品的介绍牌，对着羽生说着。  
“但是天天，我们现在的科技在不断发展，各项技术也都在不断进步着，为什么很多时候达不到古人的高度呢。”  
“这个嘛……”金博洋思考着。  
“其他国家我不太清楚，但是在我们国家，我想应该是社会主义救了他们吧。”摸着下巴的人故作神秘。  
“为什么？”羽生结弦瞪大眼睛问着。  
“在中国古代呢，是封建社会，凡事皇帝自己说了算，皇帝的要求达不到的话，那是要杀头的。而且那个时候到期不能交工，死的可不只是自己，还有可能牵连到家里的所有人。那种叫做诛九族，就是处死掉家里整个家族的人，不管是大人还是孩子。”  
“这么残忍的么？”羽生惊讶着。  
“是啊，就是这样，如果完成不了皇帝交代下来的工作，那就是必死无疑的，所以那个时候的人为了活命都应该是绞尽脑汁去完成任务，这样就激发了人的潜力，毕竟让自己活着才是最根本的。至于现在，科技虽然发达，但终究没有生与死的压力，大概担子会轻松些？”金博洋偏着头解释道。  
“人的潜力是在压力中被激发出来的，古时候是这样的，现在也是这样的。”羽生结弦将目光调回到展示柜里的那匹唐三彩的马上，幽幽地感慨着。  
“你的潜力已经被激发的太多了，可能有些人穷尽一生都无法追赶你的脚步，就更不要提和你并肩了。”金博洋笑着说。  
“那都是过去了，我现在只和天天肩并肩。”羽生结弦看着金博洋，眨着眼。  
不想让他继续撩的金博洋拉着羽生结弦穿过另一个陈列馆，唐长安城的复原模型就出现在了眼前。  
仅看长安城的模型，他们仿佛已经看到了当年的繁华盛世。  
确实，宫殿巍峨雄伟，街市错落有致，整齐划一的房屋星罗棋布，让人无不惊叹。  
“哇！天天，这个好棒啊！”羽生结弦站在隔离带的外侧感叹道。  
暗沉的博物馆正中打着暖黄色的灯光，复原图占据了房间正中极大的面积，一间间房屋紧密排列，坊市分布极有条理，这种建筑风格及规划模式完全和现在的城市十分不同。  
“是啊，这就是唐代的长安城了，是每个人心中都会向往的曾经的盛世辉煌。”金博洋看着那一排排模拟图，也不禁感慨着。  
“也包括天天么？”羽生偏过头问。  
“那是当然了。”金博洋理所应当地应着。  
盛唐时期的长安城承载了如今多少人的向往，又有多少人想象过它的繁华与强盛。如今只是复原的模型就让人们如此惊叹，那回首千年之前的光景，是不是会比现在让人震撼的多？  
“这里经历了历史的兴衰，见证了朝代更迭，大概每个人都或多或少有着梦回长安的想法吧，虽然昔日的繁华早就掩埋在历史的尘埃之下，但依旧不会磨灭它藏在史书字里行间的繁盛，越是这样越容易引人遐想，也容易让人追逐。消失了的，不在了的，看不到了的，才会让人耿耿于怀，念念不忘。”金博洋远望着，目光变得虚浮，通透，好似在穿过那些微细的模型，看到了最初的盛唐风光。  
在暗处拉了金博洋的手，将他从凝眸中唤了出来。  
羽生知道，他说着这些话，不单单指的是眼前的宫殿与景象，更多的是指自己的内心想法。  
到底还是有不舍与执念的。  
自己不也是？  
离开了赛场，再也无法以比赛选手的身份站在冰场之上，即便是自己再热爱花滑事业，也不得不承认，他们老了，老到已经被比赛淘汰，被竞技体育事业抛弃。  
不甘心？或许是有的吧。  
因为离开了，才会拥有遗憾，因为遗憾，才会有意难平。  
大抵这样才会耿耿于怀，念念不忘。  
“我们走吧，一起走。”羽生结弦偏过头对金博洋眨着眼说到。  
他不想再有什么劝慰的话，因为金博洋比他更清楚自己的立场与决定，但是看到他一时间转换不过来的心绪，自己也是十分心疼，做不了其他的，那他就只能陪着他，一起来，一起走，一起回。  
他们的人生还有很长，以后的路，他都可以放下所有，与他同行。  
最远不过天与地，最近也不过我和你。  
只要彼此还能相伴，那浮屠人世，终究不会孤单。  
金博洋笑了笑，露出那颗虎牙，悄悄地搓着羽生的手指，和他肩并肩地离开了复原的繁华长安，一同走向下一段旅程。  
眼前的繁华不过虚幻，身边并肩的爱人才是真实。


	10. （十）

西安博物院与小雁塔同在一处，从博物馆里走出来，循着钟声，穿过窄门，便是闹市里偶遇的一处静谧。  
小雁塔和大雁塔一样，都是西安市的地标性建筑，也是承载着千年历史的地方。  
周围的景物变换过几轮，或是喧嚣烦闹，或是寥落静寂，改变的是尘世间的万千色彩，不变的是它们千百年的幽然屹立。  
岁月或多或少给予了山川大河相对的任性，但对于人文建筑，在经历风吹雨打的同时，还要经历历史的变革与朝代的更迭。  
强劲的风吹开它坚硬的外壳，飘摇的雨冲刷着内里的筋骨，它们经受了千百年的风吹日晒，却依旧驻守在年岁的彼岸，等待着一朝又一代的人对它们存在的意义进行评价与批判。  
来到寺庙内，不远处的小雁塔隐隐若现。  
这里的环境清幽，四处环绕着沧桑的古树，独有的静谧氛围让两个人都放松了不少。  
穿过大雄宝殿，小雁塔的全景便是映入了眼帘。  
“长安城里有两座塔，一座是大雁塔，另外一座就是这个了，叫小雁塔。”金博洋抱着胳膊，仰头看向这座饱经风霜的残塔。  
“好多人都推荐去大雁塔，说那里的历史要比这里的久，故事也比这里的多，但是羽生，你不觉得这里才是让人放松心情的好地方么？”  
“是啊，这里参观的人少，所以更加自由一些，我知道天天也不喜欢人多的地方。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地说着。  
“还不是怕中国人多把你挤到……”金博洋小声嘀咕着。  
“什么？”  
“没什么，走吧。”没准备和他解释的人拉过他向前走去。  
“小雁塔一共十五层的，现在只剩下十三层了，而且它经历过七十多次地震，曾经有一次将塔身震裂，然后在几年后的另外一次地震里，又莫名其妙的合上了。这个历史上有记载。”金博洋为羽生结弦简单地介绍着，这些也都是他刚刚看过没多久的景点简介。  
“这么神奇的么？”  
“是啊，就是这么神奇。”  
“那究竟是什么原因？是自然的力量还是人为的？”羽生结弦问到。  
“当然是人为的原因啦，后来人们发现是因为这个塔地基特殊，使他成为了一个‘不倒翁’，所以才会出现这种情况。说到底还是因为人类的智慧。”金博洋看着这个满目疮痍的小雁塔，不禁感慨着。  
“所以天天的国家不仅仅拥有历史，还拥有着更多的智慧。”  
“这都是古人的能力了，我们现在也是学习，如今科技虽然发达，但是自古传下来的精湛手艺，有些都可能失传了，不过像我这种学习成绩又差，还退役了的人，什么技术都不会的，也就只能感慨了。”金博洋无奈地扁着嘴。  
“才不是！”羽生结弦声音有些严肃。  
“嗯？”金博洋有些呆愣，不知道他突然在生什么气。  
“天天虽然退役了，但并不是一无是处，你还会滑冰，你还有技术，跳跃的、滑行的、旋转的，你都是世界上滑冰历史里的强者，你虽然不会那些流传下来的手艺，但是你能在自己国家继续开创花样滑冰的历史，这比传承什么工艺更加有意义！”羽生结弦转过头强调着。  
“我知道的，羽生，不用强调那么多，你的意思我都懂，只是我们所处的现实环境还是有着不同的，对于我的未来，我还是要综合考虑，这一点就让我留着慢慢消化吧，我知道你会陪着我，所以我不怕，我会调整好情绪，你放心。”金博洋知道他在指什么，但是道理都懂，只是自己会转变不过来。  
到底还需要时间。  
良久，羽生结弦“嗯”了一声，只是更加拉紧了身边人的手，离开小雁塔景区都没有松开。  
人们对西安这座城市都拥有着无尽的向往，从风景到人文，从历史到繁荣，风霜雪雨积攒下来的千年沉淀让这个城市拥有着独特的魅力。  
喜欢亦或是牵念，都是对这个城市独有的情绪。  
午后炽热的阳光透纤薄的云层投射下来，为秋后的西安城带来最后一丝暑热。金博洋拉着羽生结弦在下午的时候到达了古城墙的墙角下，这里将是他们今天游览的最后一站。  
碧蓝的天空映衬着巍峨矗立的古城墙，日光照耀下，那城墙透露出森然古意，映照着独属于它的威严。  
斑驳的城墙缝隙里丛生着树木杂草，别有生命力的模样在风中微微摇晃。  
登上安定门，错落有致的房屋映入眼底。内侧乌青色的瓦片铺满了房顶，挨着城墙的那些屋子尽是仿古建筑，独有一番风味。  
城墙的青砖刻下了时间的沉寂，被风化出的斑驳孔洞雕琢着每一块砖石独有的相貌，它们在这时光里静默，见证着千百年间的历史。  
“羽生，你看。”金博洋指着城墙内的街道与房屋，“这里就是城楼了，下面都是居民区，对面城楼下的是护城河，以前的城市就是这样的大小，所有的居民都住在城墙里面，被它们保护着。”  
“所以说这些都是用来防御的了？”羽生结弦自上而下地看着护城河。  
“是啊，在我们国家的历史上，想要占领这个城市，就要攻打进来。”金博洋看着碧蓝晴空下的箭楼，庄严的模样讲述着千年以来的戍守。  
“那里是箭楼，也是城墙的防御系统之一的，有人攻城的话，就要在那里射箭，将攀上城楼的人打下去。”  
“总之，这些都是为了保护一个城市所做的基础建设。”金博洋和羽生结弦总结道。  
“那我有个疑问。“羽生结弦挑着眉毛疑问着。  
“什么问题？”金博洋忐忑。  
专业问题他也回答不上来，就这些还是临时抱的佛脚。  
羽生转过身，走了两步到城墙前，摸着一块青砖问到:“如果是千年之前，天天你说，会不会有君主站在这里和我们一样，看着这城楼下的人。”  
金博洋抓下他按着城墙的手，扫了扫灰，然后扣在手心里，半晌才开口回答他:“也许会，也许不会。我想每个帝王都有想看自己江山的想法吧，但是他们的生活太难了。“金博洋顿了顿，似乎在考虑用词。“人人都羡慕他们的锦衣玉食，羡慕他们至高无上的权利，羡慕他的妻妾成群，但是又有谁能知道他们的无奈呢？中国有句古话叫做‘高处不胜寒’，他们站的那么高，又怎么能不冷呢？”  
看着羽生澄澈的双眼，金博洋继续说道:“你一定体会到过那种站在顶点的孤独吧？那种感觉是一样的。他们前呼后拥，每一个动作，每一个眼神都要被人反复揣摩，这和生活在摄像机下的我们没有区别，不过不同的是我们现在拥有自由，而他们没有。可能他们也想在这样悠闲的下午找个时间登上城墙，在不惊动任何人的前提下，看一眼自己统治着的城市，听听百姓们说些什么，做些什么，体会他们的生活，感受那些烟火气息，我想，他们是希望的。”  
听完金博洋的解释，羽生扣紧了手心里的那只，对着他微微笑着，“天天说的，我们拥有自由，不管之前是怎样，今后想看什么我们都可以去。”  
金博洋笑着，露出可爱的小虎牙，“你不用一直强调这个了，天总我知道的，以后就带着你游遍大江南北，你带着钱就行。”  
说完哈哈大笑地拉着人跑开了。  
从此千山万水，可有一人同行。


	11. （十一）

四四方方的古城墙圈住了一个城市过往的繁华，也见证了千百年的历史变迁。  
紧挨着城墙内侧的仿古建筑多数保留着古时的些许韵味，树木林立，青色的叶子与黑色的瓦片交相呼应着，流露出些许静谧的老城氛围。  
而城墙外则是造型别致的高楼大厦。  
一墙之隔便隔出了科技与发展，也分出了古韵与现代。  
金博洋看到不远处整齐地排列着的自行车，拉着羽生结弦便走了过去，嘴上还絮絮叨叨地说着。  
“攻略里都说大家可以骑自行车转完整个城墙，这里全长12公里左右，用脚走完的话怕是要累死，我们抓紧时间啊，我还要看长安城夜景呢。”  
金博洋兴致冲冲地走到自行车租赁处，刚准备问一下租赁方式和价格，就被身后的羽生结弦一把拉了过来。  
“啊？羽生咋啦？”一激动把东北味给溜了出来的金博洋不解地问着羽生结弦。  
“天天是要骑这个？”羽生结弦指着身侧的自行车问到。  
“对啊！骑这个快，还不累。”金博洋愣愣地点着头。  
“可是……”羽生结弦面露难色，“我不会骑这个的，天天忘了？”  
金博洋听完一拍脑门，“我怎么忘了你不会骑自行车这件事，我身边的老铁们都会的……算了算了，咱们还是靠两条腿吧。”  
羽生结弦看着金博洋那藏在袖口的半截指尖拍上额头，一脸懊恼的样子也不禁地笑出了声。  
自家的小男友怎么这么可爱。  
“天天，我们骑不了自行车这样走过去不会很累么？”羽生结弦被他乖乖地牵着向前走，压抑着自己的笑意，对着背对他的金博洋懊恼地问到。  
“累就累呗，走路总比日常训练的时候轻松多了，别废话了，我们抓紧时间，就算是只走四分之一也要走三公里呢，到时候晚了我们不知道到了哪个城楼，前不着村后不着店的，还怎么下去。”  
“那到时候就和天天一起跑步呗，毕竟以前体能训练的时候我们也要跑步的。”羽生结弦很坦然地说着。  
“也有道理。”金博洋闻言放慢了脚步，拉着他的手却没有松开。“我们不急着赶路，还是要以看风景为主，你看这蓝天，这白云，这城墙，这灯笼，他放在那里就是一副图画，是其他山川景色都没有办法相比的。”  
碧蓝的天空下映着一排排通红的灯笼，在乌青色绵延的城墙上静静地矗立着，远望过去，那种庄严肃穆与古老斑驳交相辉映，似乎是听得到壮士出征的号角声，亦或是听得到战争胜利后凯旋归来的欢呼声。  
城墙上的游客不少，期间有人快速地骑着自行车呼啸而过，带起一阵阵暖风。  
两个人肩并肩地向前走着，一路上聊着些许过往，整个人都是无比轻松的。  
太阳渐渐西垂，已经走过了一个直角转弯的金博洋和羽生结弦坐在一个楼体前的台阶歇脚。  
“羽生……”金博洋开口唤着远眺的羽生结弦，将沉思中的人唤了回来。  
“嗯？怎么了？”羽生偏过头来看着他，夕阳撒下来的金色阳光映着他一半的脸庞，镀出一片澄黄。  
“我们……明天回家吧。”似是下定了决心一般，金博洋咬了咬唇说道。  
羽生结弦微微皱起眉头，担忧地问到:“怎么了？天天不是很喜欢这次旅行么？怎么突然想要回家？你如果觉得累，我们就不走了，现在就回去歇着，要是走不动了，那我背着你……”  
“不是！”金博洋打断了他的话，“我不是累，就是想回家了。”他靠在羽生的肩膀上，那人顺势揽住了他的腰，将他往身旁带了带。  
“为什么突然想回家？”偏过头，羽生在他耳旁轻声问着，顺势在他耳上的额角处印上轻轻的一个吻，环视周围发现并没有人看着他们，于是便放下了心。  
感受到了羽生的温柔与关切，金博洋微微低下了头，“没什么，就是想回去，想和你一起窝在家里，饿了就一起做饭吃饭，空了就和你一起打游戏，困了就可以睡觉，自由自在的。”  
“天天现在也和我在一起啊，我们一起出门，一起走遍大街小巷，一起吃饭，也是自由自在的。”羽生结弦有些不是很能理解现在金博洋的想法。  
其实他的想法很简单，最为平淡的生活里，最简单质朴的两个人。  
家是最温暖的港湾，是他漂泊久行后唯一怀念的地方，与其说他如今有些患得患失，倒不如说他想要回到那个最没有忧愁的地方，最能够放松自己的地方。  
“不一样的，旅行只是生命里用来调理生活节奏的一个方式，改变现有的状态，但最终都是要回到本有的轨道。这个城市再好，都不会是我们的立足之地，可能我最近的情绪还是有些波动吧，就在刚刚，我突然有种无所适从的感觉，只有你在，只有回家才能让我有安全感。”  
“我在的，一直都在的，你想要回去我们明天就走，我明白你的心情和想法了，天天，不要觉得无所适从，我们的人生就是这样，你要主动去适应，主动去习惯，不过不要怕，我会陪着你。”  
“嗯，谢谢你，羽生。”金博洋抬起头看向他的眼，仿佛要被溺毙在他双眸里盛满的柔情中。  
“不要和我说谢，你知道的，我们之间不说这个。”羽生结弦微笑着，双眼因为笑容微微眯起。  
四目交缠间，也不知是谁先靠近的彼此，温柔的吻在唇间辗转，在这夕阳洒下的金黄中缠绵着。  
“咔嚓”相机的拍照声惊醒了两个人。  
“不……不好意思……这个画面太美了，我没忍住就拍了一张……”一个小女生站在不远处架着相机，双颊红红满脸抱歉地说着。  
看着她那么局促，金博洋也红了脸。  
“那个……没事……不过照片我能看一眼么？”  
“啊啊，可以的。”说着女孩子向前小跑了几步，将照片在相机里调出来给他看。  
照片拍摄的是他们逆光的剪影，面容不是十分清晰，夕阳为他们镀上了一层金色，那里的他们亲昵地依偎着，温柔的眉眼相对，额前的碎发被微风轻轻撩起，长翘的睫毛在那橙红的色调里轻颤，如蝶翼轻展，似落叶翩然。  
金博洋对这张照片拍摄的十分满意，便将相机还给了她。  
“照片可以留着，但是请你不要外传，如果方便的话可不可以将它转给我？”金博洋问到。  
“可以！当然可以！”女孩子很开心地应着。  
于是金博洋给她留了自己的邮箱号，再次叮嘱了她不准外传后，才拉着羽生结弦离开。  
6点刚过，他们终于走到了南门，站在整个长安城最中轴线的朱雀大街前的城楼上，金博洋徒生了一些感慨。  
到底是古时的都城，大气磅礴的模样在今时今日也能窥得一番，真不负这个城市多年的盛名。  
金博洋拉着羽生结弦在城楼上站了一会，这边看着时间，等待着某一刻的到来。  
6点20刚过，突然间，城楼上下在一瞬间全部都亮起了灯火，那街道两旁的路灯与城楼上的红灯笼交相呼应，衬托着这一个城市的温柔。  
“羽生，你看，我要等的就是这一刻，等着灯火全部都亮起的一刻，这才是一个古城应有的风貌，也是一个城市应有的万家灯火。”  
“我看到了天天，这些风景因为有你在，才更加生动。”  
华灯初上，年岁未央。  
只要有你的陪伴，四海皆可流浪……

——END——


	12. 后记

为期十几天的旅行走到了即将结束的时刻，赶着天天生日，我终于将《星光》这篇文给完结了，也算是一篇生贺，更多的是一个纪念。

说到底，我只想写一个他们之间的小甜饼，关于旅游，关于退役，关于人生。

我在后面发过一个前篇，其实是攻坚组在八月末组织的美食联文，因为大家都忙，所以就没有完成。

我对他们之间共享的美食没有什么独特的定义，所以我写了一个小场景，一个羽生归家后，天天亲手为他做了一份最简单的西红柿鸡蛋面。

在我看来，任何的山珍海味都不如我们归家时，那一碗最对口味的热腾腾的面条。

而后面一共十章的《如你星光》，则是在联文后想写的一个简单的小甜饼。

西安这个城市是我在去年十一之后独自一人走过的，我在那里待的时间并不长，但是也足够走完我想走的地方。

十月的西安带着淡淡的秋意，我以他们的视角来表述我想表达的情感与想法，当然，这其中不单纯是景物描写，更多的是在他们的身份下，对自身的反思与对未来的看法。

我承认，这篇文夹带了很多的私心。

我最初脑海中呈现的画面就是他们在夕阳的余晖中亲吻，逆光的剪影看过去是一副绝美的画卷。所以我在第十章时写了这个画面，也算是将我最想看到的一部分给展现了出来。

而我的私心不仅仅是那一个画面。

我想看他们在喧闹的小吃街上相互咬着对方手里的糕点吃的心满意足；我想看牛哥亲手为天天剥一个通红的石榴，即便是红色的汁水沾满了手指，也依旧固执地为他剥着；我想看因为牛哥不会骑自行车所以两个人在西安的城墙上暴走；我还想看在日落的那一刻，牛哥将人圈在怀里抱着，同他一起站在南门的城楼上等待着所有灯光全部都亮起的那一刻。

所以我写了。

带着我满满的期望和感怀落了笔。

包括作为一个运动员退役，我想，那种失落感，或多或少都是存在的。

没有什么会比让你离开你最热爱的事情更加难以割舍的。

另外，我对旅行的定义很简单，只要心在路上，思想在路上，那其他的很多东西都可以忽略不计。

这次旅行我到了海拔3900米的黄龙，下来后的高原反应让我有些无所适从，但是过了那段时间，总觉得即便是有些高反缺氧，也是不虚此行。

旅行带给我的是心情的放松和眼界的开阔，还有对世间万物的感知，所以我希望通过旅行这个背景，能够让我的文章表达出对这两个人相处间更多观点与看法。

有些朋友很惊讶我知道西安的那些细小的点，因为我所写的每一个景点，每一个细节，都几乎是我亲身经历过的。我曾透过雨幕观赏过残缺的大雁塔，穿越过仅剩遗迹的大明宫，浏览过博物馆里的件件藏品，抚摸过古城墙上的青色砖石，观赏过城墙上的夕阳与落日，等待过万家灯火同一时刻亮起，然后独自一人归家。

说到底，我还是希望每一人都能陪自己所爱的人看遍世间风景，感悟每一场出行的深刻意义，而不是走马观花。

好吧，就说这么多，感谢大家一直以来的陪伴与支持，番外车我还没有写，毕竟要看心情，也许会有，也许不会。

我们下一篇文再见！

爱你们，mua～


End file.
